NY 10021 The Upper East Side
by Kumiko212
Summary: Blair is moving back to New York after a long absence, after her parents' divorce; and there are three guys with their eyes on her. Who will it be B?
1. To NY, with LV

"Are you sure you wouldn't want to just wait until university?" Harold Waldorf asked his daughter once again if she was truly ready to leave him to live with her mother.

"Yes daddy. I'm sure." She gave him a hug as they stood in front of her terminal's entrance at Charles De Gaulle.

"But Blair Bear, you've never attended school there before" He repeated his words as he did for the past month.

"Dad, I've been visiting mom every summer for years now... not to mention the few Christmases we all went together to watch the tree lighting" She responded as she had been for a few weeks now.

"You can come back whenever you want. Roman and I will be expecting you to keep in touch. Call me when you land, and before take-off" Harold began to well up as did she. She didn't want to leave her father, but she really loved New York. She would miss her friends in France of course, but she had friends back home too.

She's lived in France for a few years now since her parent's divorce, but most of her childhood was spent in New York. She knew of the other kids, and although doesn't speak to them often when she wasn't visiting, she did enjoy the lifestyle she got to experience alongside them, especially those she recalls growing up with, vaguely. She decided, after her return from her visit earlier that summer, that she would enrol in a school on the Upper East Side to finish her last couple of years of high school. Her father has been convincing her of otherwise ever since, but has failed. Surely her mother wouldn't approve, but to both himself and Blair's surprise she was more than ecstatic at the idea. She even went ahead and applied her to a school where most of her mother's friend's kids of her age were attending.

"Take care Blair" Roman hugged Blair and after another long hug from Harold she headed into the airport, pulling along her Louis Vuitton travel bag, followed by a member of airport staff pushing along three bags of matching Louis Vuitton luggage on a cart. New York City, here comes Blair Waldorf.

New York, a city that could sleep, but the residents of the Upper East Side happen to choose not to, unless with others of course. Young, Rich, and with a lot of time... one can only imagine what they would get up to.

* * *

"Chuck" Nathaniel Archibald called on his friend as they rode in a limo around town. Usually he wouldn't disrupt Charles Bass as he had his hands all over a woman, and his tongue down her throat, but he really wanted another smoke.

"Yes Nathaniel?" Chuck had to pry himself out of the woman's grip. Surely she was older than him, but how could one resist a 16 year old male as rich as himself.

"Got anymore to smoke?" Nate asked and was handed a slim, hand rolled, joint from Chuck, who was happy to see Nate was getting high this evening. It helped keep his friend distracted when he finally got into the woman's pants. Nate pulled a lighter from his pocket and before long was enjoying the tingling feelings coming over him as he watched the street lights pass by outside the window in a haze.

Another half an hour later, and Nate was brought back from wherever he was to the sound of the door closing. "Done with her already?" Nate cracked a smile at his friend, not having paid any attention to their actions in the limo after that fourth, possibly fifth joint of the night.

"Well, seeing as you haven't started fucking girls... or anything really, I figured I didn't need to keep her to entertain you" Chuck spoke as he reached for his scotch and poured himself a glass.

"Nah dude. I just want one girl" Nate indicated by raising his index finger, trying not to laugh.

"Oh right, Serena" Chuck smiled "The one who sleeps around, yet hasn't landed in your bed yet. What a surprise" Chuck mocked. He glanced over to Nate who was half frowning, yet obviously still effected by the substances he had that evening to still find Chuck's comment funny.

"You'll see. I'll fuck her. And it'll be great" He reached to grab the glass Chuck was drinking from and drowned down the rest of the drink. He smacked his lips in distaste, but enjoyed the intoxication. He handed back the glass to his friend and smiled mischievously. "X-box?"

Chuck smiled and clicked on the intercom to tell his driver to take them back to the Palace hotel. Smoking, fucking girls, drinking scotch, only to be followed by a night of X-box, this was exactly how the guys needed to end their summer vacation.

* * *

"Hey Mom" Serena stopped in her tracks as she saw her mother in the living room. It wasn't part of the plan that she would see her this evening as herself and her friend, Georgina Sparks, decided to head out.

"Hey Mrs. V" Georgina spoke worriedly and glanced over to Serena. They were late to an outing with friends, models, and a couple dealers.

"Oh, hello girls. And here I thought you were staying in tonight" She spoke sarcastically knowing her daughter and the trouble she gets herself into, especially with what she and her friend were wearing. Regardless however, she had a flight to go to in a couple of hours, and the sooner they left the sooner they would get back, tired for walking in heels.

"Yeah, well we won't be long" Serena lied, unaware of all the details, yet trusting Georgina's taste of good parties.

"Alright, but before you go. I won't be here tomorrow, and Eleanor informed me that Blair will be attending school at Constance this year" Lilly began to explain and Georgina muffled a laugh.

"Seriously, that little French girl you hang out with during the summer is staying here" Georgina spoke as she began to recall the two or so times she had briefly met the girl, and instantly thought of her as an annoying brat. Serena rolled her eyes, she didn't particularly mind Blair. She did put on a classy act as did the rest of them in front of their parents, which is the only time she really ever spent time with that girl.

"I'd like you to go visit her tomorrow, maybe take her out to lunch" Lilly instructed, and with a smile, knowing this was her way out of the house tonight, Serena agreed.

"Sure mom. Take care" and with that Serena and Georgina made their way to the elevator to get on out.

"Go figures. I get sent off to Europe this year, and miss nobody gets to come here" Georgina complained

"She isn't that bad" Serena defended Blair, surprised to even consider having done so instinctively.

"You've replaced me already?!" Georgina said in a humorous shocked manner and Serena laughed at her friend's facial expression.

"Come on , you know I'll miss our nights as Savannah and Svetlana" She nudged Georgina before hugging her "So let's make the most out of your last night" She cheered and with that they were on their way.


	2. Dude, where's my Pot?

"Excuse me miss. We'll be arriving shortly, would you like anything to drink before we land?" The plane stewardess shook Blair by the shoulder forcing her to remove her sleep mask and look up at her quizzically. She managed a "No, Thank you" and shifted to a seating position as she adjusted her seat. She took her bag of essential to the toilet and within minutes she was out refreshed and prepared to land in New York.

* * *

Serena's phone buzzed repeatedly as she struggled to get out of bed. She had spent the night at Georgina's hotel room, or at least whatever was left of it. As she'd realised that she'd fallen asleep she shot awake and turned to see the other side of the bed empty.

"Georgina!" Serena yelled and got out of bed to check the bathroom. "Georgie! Your plane is taking off in a couple of hours and we haven't... packed?" She calmed down as she noticed the two bags fully packed just as Georgina entered the hotel room.

"Hey, sorry I went out for coffee" Georgina smiled at the blonde and offered her a cup. "I figured after last night you'd either be hung over, or at least unable to stay awake any longer than ten consecutive minutes."

"And here your parents kept saying how I'd have to watch over you to make sure you get on that flight" Serena accepted the drink, not really having much of a hangover. They didn't drink much; they just stayed up late, bringing whoever they met out back to the hotel room with them. It was their last night together after all, why not remember it?

"I packed after you fell asleep. I told you napping leads to deep sleep at five a.m." Georgina sat on the edge of the bed.

"I'm gonna miss you. I can't believe your parents decided to go to Switzerland" Serena complained once again as the knowledge had refused to sink in earlier when she first heard that her best friend was leaving.

"Yeah, I bet you the Boot camps there are tougher though" Georgina laughed half heartedly. She got herself out of the last two though, how long could this arrangement last.

"I'll come visit, hey how about one last drink before you go?" Serena attempted to cheer her friend up and went for the fridge. She pulled out two shots and with a click of the small bottles they both drank.

"You think the hotel will accept fake ID's?" Georgina humoured Serena as they haven't been ID'd... ever.

"No, but they will accept, Chuck Bass's Guest's" Serena hinted and reached for the telephone.

"Tell them to bring room service too, this place is a dump" Georgina suggested knowing Serena was calling to get the bell boy for her luggage.

Serena glanced around with a smile. There were torn pillow cases, and extra bed sheets everywhere, and a lot of empty beer bottles, courtesy of their guests from last night. "What did happen to Mark, Matt, what was his name?" Serena finally asked.

"Who cares, but don't worry. I kicked him out, with nothing in his pants" She smirked as she pointed at a pair of jeans hanging on a chair. Serena covered her mouth to muffle the laughter she was about to burst into as she heard the receptionist respond over the phone.

* * *

"Hey, it's ten o'clock" Nate looked over the clock and returned to the game. "I should probably go. My dad and mom have a lunch they want me to go to"

"uh-huh" Chuck nodded lazily as he was hardly awake. Having been up all night drinking, smoking, and playing X-Box, he wasn't exactly, in any means, sober.

"Yeah, see ya" Nate got up and went to the door.

"Hey, I'll call the driver to come get you, and bring coffee. You look like shit" Chuck got up from his seat and reached for his phone

"Oh thanks." Nate ruffles his hair with his hand, and tried to sweep it back, tucking his shirt horridly, but at least he didn't look as sloppy as he felt.

* * *

"Miss Blair" A woman called Blair as she exited the gates and saw her maid, house keeper, and ex-nanny Dorota.

"Oh, hi Dorota. Was my mother unable to pick me up herself?" She asked surprised. Her mother was always the one to greet her.

"Your mother busy with lunch, but she say to go see her before lunch for catching up" The maid struggled with her English, but after years with her it was rather easy to understand her.

"Alright, well, let's go home then" Blair was excited, regardless of her mother's presence; she knew she would be busy with work, but all is well and good when she gets to now live on the Upper East Side.

* * *

Serena waved to the taxi that had now taken her friend to the airport. She looked down on her watch and remembered her promise to her mom. She waved to an empty taxi, and was off to get ready for her lunch date with Blair. Looking down on her phone she smirked. A Gossip Girl update. She opened it and read the post:

**Good morning Upper East siders. Hope you're enjoying what's left of this summer. Seems like our duo "it girls", have now gone down to one, again. Has G left for good, or is this as momentary as the last attempt at Rehab.**

**XoXo GG**

Serena's eyes began to sting as she was missing her friend, but at that her phone buzzed again with another Gossip Girl post. She opened the message and read on:

**Look whose back, so soon. Seems like our occasional visitor decided on living here Full-Time. Has B gotten bored with her two dads, or has her mother made a better offer? Either way, the more the merrier. **

**XoXo GG**

This definitely wasn't the first Gossip Girl hit on Blair, but for as far as Serena knew she was still fresh meat for gossip girl. This might turn out to be an interesting year after all.

* * *

"Nate!" A woman yelled at the boy. He held to his head groaning in pain, hoping and begging she would stop.

"Mom?" He looked around and recognised his surroundings. Definitely his room.

"Yes Nate, I've been calling you all morning on your phone. It's twelve now!" His mother was practically yelling, and with his hangover it might as well have been screeching from dragging her nails on a chalkboard.

"So?" He was rather confused as his throat felt itchy and dry.

"So! We are meant to have lunch with your father's future business partner. Her daughter is coming, and we want you looking your best" The memories of how he ended up in his room came back to him as he recalled leaving Chuck's suit to get ready for lunch; having stayed up all night, but at the arrival to his house he collapsed on his bed.

"Sorry" he scratched his head and got up, realising he was still fully clothed from yesterday's afternoon lunch he had with his friend and a few girls.

"That's not enough Nathaniel! You get into that shower and get ready, and you better be down stairs in twenty minutes" His mother stormed out of his room. Nate reached for his top bedside drawer and pulled out a joint he kept in a book. He lit it and began smoking as he striped himself of his clothes and entered his bathroom to shower.

* * *

"Mother?" Blair walked out of the elevator into their grand penthouse, missing it as if she hasn't only left earlier that summer. She loved it here.

"Blair, Darling." Her mother hugged her "You look like a mess hurry up and get ready, we're going to have lunch in an hour"

"Oh, I haven't realized. I'm sorry" She quickly apologized and looked over to find her luggage had been brought up and are being carried to her room by the staff, and instructed along by Dorota.

"Just go, and look your best. The Archibald's are to be future representatives of Eleanor Waldorf" She explained, before hasting towards another room.

"Archibald's? As in Nate?" Blair turned to Dorota who smiled and nodded. With that Blair was practically gushing with joy as she ran up the stairs to get ready. She hd only recognised Nate earlier that summer, with his charm and good looks. She recalls a few memories from when they were young, but they havn't really spoken or anything for a couple of years now other than greetings. His friend did attempt to chat her up, but she knew better than to get hooked by a Bass.

* * *

Nate's phone rang and as he exited his bathroom he reached for it an answered skilfully.

"Hello"

"Check Gossip girl" Chuck instructed, and with that Nate balanced the phone between his cheek and shoulder as he used one hand to keep the towel around his waist while the other typed.

"Woah" Nate admired

"She got in this morning, let's go" Chuck instructed.

"Isn't that the girl that comes around every summer or something" Nate asked quizzically.

"Blair Waldorf, yeah. She's living here now. Come on man!" Chuck practically yelled at him.

"She's the girl you hit on and she totally blew you off earlier this summer isn't she" Nate began to laugh

"Dude, I need to get in there, come on. I need my wing man!" Chuck practically begged as all the sleep shot out of him after the post.

"Sorry, I got family stuff. I'll come by after lunch. Don't be such a desperate idiot" with that he hung up and admired the photo before getting ready. He forgot how pretty she looked.

* * *

"Blair!" Serena called as she entered the Waldorf's penthouse.

"Serena? Oh how lovely of you to come" Eleanor responded in surprise as she greeted her sudden guest

"Hello Eleanor, is Blair here?" As she asked Blair had begun descending the stairs in a black rob.

"Yes. Oh Hi Serena!" Blair hugged her friend. Over the past few summer vacations they spent a lot of their time together during events. They also found themselves ditching at a lot of them to do some shopping instead.

"Hey Blair. My mom told me you were going to be living here now. I thought you might wanna catch up or something over lunch?" Serena asked

"Oh well, I can't, you see-" Blair was about to explain but Eleanor interrupted her

"We have company coming over, but you are welcome to join us" Eleanor spoke hastily

"Oh is that alright?" She turned to Blair who smiled. It would be nice to have back up, at least one person on the table she personally knew. So she nodded.

"Yes, of course. You can help me get ready." And nothing else was said as she took Serena's hand to lead her to her room.


	3. Meet the Waldorfs

"Oh Eleanor you look marvellous. It's so good to see you" Howard, 'The Captain', Archibald greeted Eleanor followed by his wife. Nate took his time walking out of the elevator, with his hands in his pockets; he looked around, never having recalled visiting this house before.

"Good afternoon Mrs. Archibald, Captain" Blair greeted their guests and looked over to see Nate looking up at the chandelier, unaware of her presence.

"Your daughter is certainly growing into a fine woman Eleanor" The Captain complimented.

"Oh Serena!" Mrs. Archibald was the first to notice the blonde descending the stairs.

"Serena?" Nate's head quickly turned to see Serena, and "Blair?"

"Hey, Nate" Serena spoke confused. She had no idea the Archibald's were the guests for this lunch. She assumed it was some designers or possibly people from Bloomingdale's or something.

"Hey, uhh" he was beyond confused and flustered as the two gorgeous women stood in front of him, side to side, and he couldn't tell which of the two was making him feel less comfortable in his pants.

"You remember Blair. She came to visit earlier this summer. We used to hang out when we were kids" Serena explained, being as friendly as she could. She hardly ever saw Nate. She spends most of her time with Georgina, dressing up and hooking up with potentials all over Manhattan.

"Yeah of course. Hi" he extended his hand to Blair who smiled and took it delicately

"Hello, thank you for coming" Blair kept mentally kicking herself as she struggled with keeping a not too ecstatic smile on her face.

"Come Come" Eleanor spoke up "Please have a seat" gestured to her guests to wait in their living room that's adjacent to the dining room that was being set up.

They all went to sit but Nate was far too tempted. He did quick work on his phone and within moment's his phone was buzzing. "Could you excuse me please, I need to take this" and with that Nate made his way back to the elevator, to sit on a cushion he noticed was a bit far away.

"Hey Man"

"Don't Fuck With Me!" Chuck responded

"I'm not!" Nate was uncontrollably grinning

"You're telling me, you're at the Waldorf's with both Blair and Serena?" Chuck was about to start choking him through the phone.

"Dude, it's true. I didn't know" Nate explained to his friend honestly

"Listen, you are going to invite them both out for anything after lunch. And you better call me up to join" Chuck instructed carefully as he was already beginning to plan his evening.

"Yeah, and what are you going to do for me?" Nate bargained.

"Nathaniel. I just made you seem important with a phone call in front of the two most beautiful sixteen year olds in Manhattan. You Owe Me" and with that Chuck hung up and Nate chuckled at the thought. He got up and returned to the living room to find them now all sitting in the dining room. He swallowed hard as he noticed the seating arrangement. Was he really going to be able to sit between Blair and Serena.

He made his way to the table and pulled back his chair to sit. He got shot a glare from his mother and another hard swallowed "Sorry, it was important" he apologized again and looked over the food that was being placed in front of him.

"It's alright" The captain responded. "So Blair, what made you decide to live here?"

"Oh, well" She instinctively glanced to Nate but hoped dearly it went unnoticed "I really love it here. The people, the sights, and I've spent far too many days on Champs-Élysées, and not enough on fifth avenue" She joked. Serena ate her food silently, as did Nate. Blair glanced over but to no avail. Neither noticed her.

Nate was struggling with his thoughts. He kept repeating in his head over and over the game plan on Halo. The different weapons and the best strategy in each level. He remembered his evening with Chuck, how he felt smocking pot, and how he had to ask his friend for a smoke while he had his hands on a woman.

How would it be like to have his hands on a woman? Under Serena's dress? He made a quick glance at what Serena was wearing, very Boho. Under Blair's? And his pants tightened as he noticed the tip of her stockings attached to a garter belt and the ideas poured.

Blair was now smiling at his parents. Sure chuck wanted her, but that's because he couldn't have her. Then there's Serena. She just didn't notice him at all.

"So how have you been Nate?" Eleanor asked as she noticed the quietness on their side of the table.

"Fine" he responded quickly. "Pretty good, school starts in a few days" He explained to not anger his mother.

"Oh that's right, Blair will be attended Constance am I right?" Mrs. Archibald interrupted to avoid her son making a fool of himself when he had little to no sleep.

"Yes, I've already been registered. I'll be starting my Junior year there" She explained, glancing over to Serena who was now smiling at her.

"Yeah, I think actually I can come pick you up" Serena offered, It's not like she had anything else to do.

"Nate would love to escort you as well" Mrs. Archibald intervened again and as Nate shot her a rather confused look a great idea came to mind and he went with it.

"Yeah, I can get my friend to take us in his Limo. We travel in class" He smiled to Blair rather honestly, for the first time all day, and it was infectious as she couldn't help smile with equal sincerity to happiness, even if they were due to different concepts.

"Oh that's just wonderful. I told Harold you'd make friends here easily" Eleanor clapped her hands together in cheer as they continued their meal with less small talk and more business related topics.

"Oh Daddy, I was meant to call him. He's probably worried that I havn't yet. If you could please excuse me" Blair got up and grabbed her phone, reminding herself to also reactivate her American number as well.

"So what are you doing after lunch?" Nate turned and asked Serena. He wasn't going to just contemplate on which of the two girls he liked more. Blair was Chuck's, he saw her first. Besides he definitely liked Serena. Didn't he?

"Not much, I'll see what Blair wants to do. You know, go shopping. Maybe get a few drinks" She listed her possibilities and Nate's ears perked up

"Oh, we could go to the Palace. I'm sure Chuck would love to have company" Nate was rather happy of himself now, knowing he might actually pull the plan off.

"Chuck?" Serena questioned his choice in friends. The two have been best friends for a rather long time, but was he really going expect herself and Blair to hang out with them together. She didn't mind Nate, he was actually kind of cute, but Chuck. He was just vile.

"Yeah it would be nice" Nate quipped to look up at Blair coming back to sit. "How about it Blair? Want to go hang out at the Palace after lunch?" he made sure to not speak over their parents' conversation. Who would want to know their kids are hanging out in a hotel, let alone one with Chuck Bass.

"Oh, well I'm actually pretty tired" Blair responded looking over to Serena who seemed like it too after such a long night.

"Yeah, I think I might just want to head to sleep too if Blair's gonna call it a day" Serena added and to Nate's disappointment, he didn't have either of them now. His phone buzzed, and as if he knew, Chuck had text him to see how things were going.

"It'll be just for a couple of hours. Just a few drinks. Nothing major" Nate explained as he reinstated his proposal with more reasons to go. The two looked over each other. Blair surely wanted to spend more time with Nate, but she did feel rather exhausted. She studied Serena who was dulled by the matter. "Their free" Nate added and Serena seemed to smile at the thought. She didn't get drunk the previous night, maybe she could this one. Besides, Nate seemed to be a good catch.

"Sure" Serena was the first to state her approval of the situation. How could she even imagine having to deal with Chuck when she was sober?

"Really?" Nate was honestly surprised that his attempts worked. He looked over to Blair to see her smiling. God he loved her smile, and the innocent dimples on her cheeks.

"Alright, but just for a couple of hours" Blair added, attempting sensibility in the situation. She just got invited to have drinks with Nate. She honestly thought it would be harder since she knew how the girls looked like here. Especially Serena, but he was smiling at her, and if he wanted Serena he would have been dating her already, right?

"Of course, of course" Nate responded, not wanting to pressure them. He made quick work on his phone, and grinned with pride to be able to score with Serena, or maybe even Blair.


	4. My Bass friend's Girl

"Welcome ladies" Chuck greeted as he opened the door for them to enter his suit. Blair was rather unsure about going to a hotel room with Nate, but Serena would be there, and Nate's friend. What could happen?

"Hey Chuck" Serena made her way in past Chuck and to the bar. She didn't particularly enjoy Chuck's company, but he ignored her anyway and went straight to Blair.

"Hello" he took Blair's hand and placed a delifcate kiss on her knuckles as his thumb massaged the inside of her palm.

Blair withdrew her hand, looking at him in disgust. "Have we met?" She asked quizzically, he was acting far too comfortable with her.

Nate burst out in laughs knowing how much that probably hurt Chuck. He was practically stalking her during her last visit, yet after her quick rejection she never really saw him again, until now.

Chuck didn't let his feelings show and grinned mischievously up at the beautiful brunette. "We have, but I apologize for not having left a more memorable introduction" he straightened up and gestured to the bar. "Shall we?" Blair walked in front of Chuck, and shrugged him off at his first attempt to place his hand on the small of her back to lead her in.

Nate walked in after patting Chuck's shoulder, still laughing. "Don't worry"

"Who said I'm worried Nathaniel. This is what alcohol is for after all" Chuck grinned as he followed their female guests to the bar.

Serena reached for a bottle as she sat on one of the stools. Chuck intercepted her and grabbed it himself. He pulled out four shot glasses and filled them up as Nate sat next to Serena, who was next to Blair that had another empty seat next to her. Chuck however remained on the other side of the bar to serve.

"How about a game?" Chuck suggested. "An endeavor to further introduce ourselves to one another. Courtesy for our newest classmate of course" he lift his glass up to Blair and drank it down, just to fill another.

Blair turned to Serena questioningly. "I thought Constance was an all girl school"

Nate answered her as Serena drank down her shot. "It is, but St. Jude's; myself and Chuck's school, is like the brother school. We share a couple of the teachers and a courtyard" he finished his explanation and threw back his head as he had his shot.

"To our newest classmate then" Chuck clicked his small glass with Blair's just as she lift it to drink down. It was rather early for shots. The sun just started to set, but she was jet lagged, and it felt like night to her so it was appropriate in a sense.

Nate smacked his lips and looked over to Chuck who wasn't exactly being discrete as he stared at Blair, and leaned over the table closer to her.

"So a game then?" Serena asked having waited long enough for Chuck to explain his earlier suggestion.

"Yes, possibly a game of 'I never'" Chuck liked this game. He knew for a matter of fact that he always got to drink the most, and also that it was a good way to get a few secrets out of the opposing people who haven't a clue about his high tolerance to alcohol.  
"Alright, I'll start" Nate said as Chuck refilled all their shots. "I've never smoked" and with that he had his second drink as did the rest. Chuck grinned to Blair, having thought of her as far more innocent than to place a cigarette between her delicate lips. Serena however wasn't surprised as she recalled Blair having once pulled out a cigarette in her presence a couple of years ago. She recalled how she felt seeing someone else of a far better act of innocence smocking when she's never had a single puff.

"Serena?" Chuck suggested for her to go next, filling up the glasses for another round.

"I've never had sex with a complete stranger" and with that she and Chuck drank. Blair blushed at the thought, but relaxed as she wasn't really surprised. She's heard of these sorts of antics, and she just chose not to follow. She glanced to Nate who hadn't had his shot this time around and smiled happily knowing that choice wasn't one she was following alone.

"What a surprise" Chuck noted that Blair hasn't drunk down her shot. "You know it could be arranged" he hinted but she smiled malevolency in response.

"Too bad we've already met then" she ignored his failed attempt and thought about her turn."I've never watched breakfast at tiffany's" she was the only one who drank as the rest looked at her quizzically.  
Chuck ignored it as an amateur's choice of admittance and went with his. "I've never had sex" and again only himself and Serena drank.  
Nate glared at Chuck until he noted Serena looking at him. She smiled at him as if he was some adorable child. At least she looked at him. He looked past her and saw a blushing Blair. He caught her glance over and shot her a sympathetic smile.

"You know the offer still stands" Chuck hinted again as he reached for Blair's hand.

"As if!" Blair drew back her hand and almost fell from her seat. The alcohol started to affect her. She managed to balance herself as the next round came up.

"I never got high" Nate spoke and everyone but Blair drank to that.

* * *

Before long they were getting rather drunk. Blair, although not having done as much as the others; drank enough to now have been giggling uncontrollably.

"I never kissed a girl" Serena admitted and drank. Blair didn't drink and moaned in annoyance

"I'm way inexperienced compared to you guys, that can't be fair" she complained and studied her full glass.

"Oh don't worry B" Serena patted her back and smiled. "Here" without much coherent thought Serena grabbed Blair's face in her hands and smashed their lips together. Blair started to laugh at the thought that this blonde beauty just was kissing her, or at least that's what they were trying to do as she continued laughing.

"Aw that's not fair!" Nate complained and tried to pull Serena away from Blair and onto him. Chuck's hand reached to stop his friend from doing something he would regret.

"Nathaniel, unless you want US kissing, I suggest you don't complain" Chuck was now struggling to remain standing. The girls were giggling uncontrollably now as they parted. Blair almost fell off her seat but Chuck grabbed her as Serena fell back on Nate, landing on the floor together as another burst of laughter broke between the four.

Blair got off her seat and went to lie on the floor next to them to keep the floor from spinning. Chuck jumped on them and hugged them close before complaining about the heat.

"Yeah man" Nate agreed and sat up to take off the shirt he wore, and peeled off the undershirt that stuck to his slightly sweaty body. Blair's hand found his shoulder and pulled him back to lie on the ground.

"Yeah you are hot" she giggled and Serena laughed.

"Aren't you?" Serena asked Blair as she took off her top to remain in shorts and her fuchsia colored bra.

"Actually, yeah!!" She kicked off her light blue Jimmy Choo shoes, and pulled off her stockings to throw to the side.

"Oh my god! Chuck?!" Serena looked over to Chuck who remained in a polo shirt but felt the need to take off his pants.

"I'm rather proud of my choice of boxers, thank you" he retaliated, showing off his Burberry boxers whilst grinning at Blair. .

"Whatever, I'm still hot" Blair complained.

"Come on then" Serena stood up and pulled her friend to stand and strip her of the light blue dress she wore. To reveal her rather interesting choice of undergarments that consisted of a white garter belt over matching white panties and corset that were all a matching set with a similar blue and pink flowers' design.

"Oh la la" Serena commented and Blair laughed as she pulled down her friend's shorts to reveal black panties.

The guys were completely mesmerized as they stared at their new friends stripping each other.

"Come on Nate!" Blair cheered and he smiled before taking off his pants as well to reveal his light blue boxers of a longer length than Chuck's, while Serena sat back down on the floor to pull on Chuck's shirt.

Chuck pulled off his shirt and smiled at the view. It took him a lot of constraint to not reach beneath his boxers as he studied Blair as she stood there angelically.

"I never kissed a guy" Nate blurted out and got up to grab the bottle from the bar and turned around crashing into a still standing Blair. He held her from falling over and kept his hands on her arms as he smiled at how nice it felt to hold her petite figure. He hugged her and sat down on a couch with her on his lap. He nuzzled his face into her hair and took in a deep breath which he exhaled against her ear.

Chuck, infuriated by how Nate would make a move on the girl he was going to score with grabbed Serena's face and turned it so that he kissed her cheek. Nate however was getting even more comfortable against Blair who was now cuddling in his arms, and resting her head on his chest. Chuck, now even more annoyed, began kissing up Serena's neck, hoping she would moan, or make a noise to grab the others attention but she laughed and pushed his head away from her.

"Nice try Chuck" She got up from where she sat on the floor next to her friend and walked over to the bar to get a glass of water.

"You're so soft" Nate whispered his thoughts as his hands found her legs, and toyed with the strap from her garter belt. Blair lift her head up from where she rested on his chest. This beautiful girl began to stare deep into his eyes as he lost himself in her dark ones; there was only one thing to do. He leaned forward, leading his hand behind her neck and pulled her close for a quick kiss on the lips. They separated for another kiss as they adjusted themselves.

"Come on Blair" Serena interrupted and threw the brunette's dress at her, forcing the two to stop kissing. "It's almost nine, and I'm falling asleep here" She exclaimed and with that Blair yawned. She seemed to have forgotten how tired she really was, as her head was now reminding her of the six hour time difference, and her eyes were refusing to stay open.

"Yeah" She got up as Nate loosened his hold on her. Another yawn dragged out of her mouth as she put on her summer dress and excused herself to the bathroom to wash her face. Chuck was quick to call after her. "You can spend the night here" He proposed and Serena laughed as she put her clothes back on. "You're not exactly in the best state to return to your mom" He continued to Blair. She exited the bathroom. He had a good point, but before much thought did go into her certain predicament Serena grabbed her hand comfortingly.

"Don't worry. You can spend the night at mine. My mom and brother are out of town" Serena suggested and Nate finally started to drift to sleep.

"Thanks" she pulled her stockings back on and looked over to Nate who was sleeping like a 5 year old. Mouth gaping and head tilted back on the couch. She reached over and gave him a quick kiss on his cheek making him smile a little. She got up and put her shoes on, being careful not to fall over.

"Shall we?" Serena offered her arm for Blair as she struggled to walk in the heels she was expertly wearing earlier. This was definitely a great first day in New York.


	5. Get High

"You idiot!" Nate was forced awake from his sleep. Chuck was now shaking him as they both remained in their underwear.

"What are you yelling about?" Nate groaned, once again waking up with a head ache and neck strain, knowing well enough he had no more than a few moments of sleep.

"You kissed Blair!" He yelled out and tightened his grip on his friend's shoulders. "Now she likes you, Serena thinks you're taken, and I won't be able to fuck the virgin princess"

"Virgin princess? Seriously?" Nate rubbed his head flustered by this knowledge "Look can we talk in the morning?"

"It is morning nimrod!" Chuck pointed out at the sun "You've been asleep all night. I tried to wake you up sooner but fell asleep" Chuck continued explaining and then sat down next to his friend. "You know I'm going to have to kill you" Nate smiled at the thought.

"Death by scarf, unlikely" He responded and laughed as he got up and went to call room service.

"They just left. I told them to get coffee" Chuck explained with a smirk. Nate gave him a questioning look and he shrugged. "I had a boner I didn't want to deal with" Nate laughed and went to get some water.

* * *

"Blair" Serena was already awake and, having already showered, was getting bored. "Blair" she repeated now nudging her friend who hid her head under the cover.

"Five more minutes" she whined and Serena laughed at how childish she was acting.

"You said that an hour ago" She grabbed her arm and pulled her up. "You'll feel better after you've eaten"

"How much did I drink last night" Blair asked recalling vague memories.

"More than enough to be willing to strip" Blair's eyes shot open in shock and turned to Serena

"I stripped!" She was beyond horrified. She couldn't have possibly done so, and in pure denial began to rake her mind for the memories of the previous evening.

"Oh yeah, was fun too" Serena mocked to lighten up the mode, however was ignored.

The memories were rushing back to Blair and her hang over seemed to dissipate. she was smiling. Nate had kissed her last night. He sat her down on top of him, and kissed her. That would have been her favourite scene in her life's movie, because it's when her prince charming falls in love with her. Now he's going to do everything he could to be with her and make her happy.

"Chuck seemed to enjoy the show too" Serena added to the humour, in belief she caused the first smile to come across her friend's face, and got up to pick out a change of clothes that could fit her guest.

"Oh yeah, Chuck." Blair forgot he was even there. Did he strip too? Oh it didn't matter, she and Nate kissed. And now they can spend their high school years as a couple and live happily ever after.

"You go shower. I'll get the maid to make us breakfast" With a nod, Serena left the room and Blair went ahead to shower.

"Hey Dad" Nate greeted his father as he returned his home. "Sorry I didn't call. I stayed over at Chuck's. Did housekeeping give you the message?" He asked in hopes of occupying his father to avoid any form of scolding.

"Nate, I understand Chuck is your best friend, but I don't want him around Blair Waldorf" His father informed him, and in pure instinct he knew best to lie.

"We didn't get up to much, and they left early anyways" Nate shrugged. He attempted to leave at that but stopped as his mother came in.

"Nate, welcome home. Has your father informed you of the good news?" Anne Archibald took the empty seat by her husband and smiled.

"Good news?" curiosity and worry began to overwhelm him. If there was good news then why did his dad look like he was about to kill someone, namely him?

"Yes. It seems Eleanor Waldorf is willing to do business with us... However, don't get too close to Blair" His father explained

"What?! why?" Nate was in shock. First it was Chuck, who wouldn't have listened regardless, but now him.

"We can't have you getting intimate with your father's future business partner's daughter Nate" His mother began to clarify the situation, but he still didn't buy it.

"Whatever, fine. I don't even like her like that" Nate defended himself and thought of the kiss he shared. It didn't mean anything. He liked Serena.

"That goes for Chuck too. We don't want him ruining Eleanor's daughter" His father smirked at the thought, and Nate grew furious. With clenched fists he left the room.

Making his way to his room, he pulled out his phone and sent a text. He took a deep breath and began to undress and shower.

* * *

"Miss Blair, your mother. She wants to see you" Dorota explained to Blair as she exited the elevator. She got home in one piece. Different clothing, but still a whole single piece

"Mother?" Blair peaked from the corner before entering the kitchen

"Blair, darling. How was your day with Serena and Nate?" She asked joyously.

"Good. We had a nice time at the Palace Hotel. The one owned by the Basses" She informed her mother, whose smile turned instantly.

"You wouldn't have met Charles Bass?" Eleanor asked firmly. Blair was taken aback by the sudden irritation in her mother's voice, but brushed it off as concern.

"It seems i have before, and sadly he did join us" She explained and looked over her mother, who was still unrelieved.

"He didn't try anything?" Her mother pushed on, and Blair knew where their conversation was heading. And despite to what she would love to believe of her relationship with her mother. She would hate to have to hear about the birds and the bees in regards to Chuck Bass.

"Try as he might, he won't succeed. I have no interest in that boy" Blair defended her own at this as well. She can't let her own mother assume she would accept a boy of his kind in her life.

"Well, you look fine, but do try to pack a bag next time so you wouldn't have to wear clothes bigger than your own" Eleanor was quick to drop the topic and move on to criticising the fact she was in Serena Van Der Woodsen's attire.

"Of course" Blair nodded in agreement, and left her mother to change into her own clothes.

* * *

"Did you get through your stash already?" Chuck asked as Nate made his way to where he stood at the park. Where better to smoke than in public, surrounded by unsuspecting witnesses.

"No, but if you have any" Nate hinted and Chuck smirked.

"Always" Chuck humoured his friend and pulled out a joint. Nate was quick to grab it and light it. "So what's got you pissed?" Chuck asked frankly as he noted Nate taking a long drag.

"My parents don't want us around Blair" Nate let out a long breath of smoke and took in the effects

"That sounds rather unlikely. You told me they were more than happy to have you hang out with her" chuck recalled.

"As long as i don't plan to fuck her" Nate smirked at his choice of wording, and felt himself mellow

"Well, we both know those would be my plans" chuck laughed and took the joint from Nate to smoke.

"You're part of it, besides my dad doesn't want us messing up this new business thing with her mom" Nate explained and took his seat on the grass. Chuck was quick to follow.

"Oh Nathaniel. However much I respect your father as a man of taste, having your mother-" Nate glanced Chuck a glare and he knew better than to continue "I can't say I care for his rules on which girls to bed" Chuck took another drag from the joint. "Especially when they are ones I have aimed for prior to this business plan"

"Well, I don't give a shit about his idea either." Nate took back the joint from chuck and finished it off. Chuck studied Nate in worry. "They were the ones who told me to take her to school on her first day anyways"

"Do you want Blair now?" Chuck asked, curious to his friend's decision of defiance.

"No" He responded quickly. "She's yours. I just figured I'd have to be able to talk to her without worries if I wanted to get close to Serena" Nate lied as best he could. He didn't know what he wanted anymore.

"Don't fuck with a fucker. You like her" Chuck pointed out

"You can have her" Nate protested "I want Serena" right; he liked the blonde tall, pretty, care free girl. Not this new one from whatever it was, with the nice smelling hair, and super soft skin. He cursed at himself for the thought.

"I usually don't share. But as long as I get in her pants first, you can have her" Chuck defended. He didn't care to seem jealous. He would get Blair. Fuck her. And Nate can have whatever was left over. He wouldn't want her for more than that anyways.

"Yeah what makes you think you'll get anywhere near those white panties of hers" Nate joked and Chuck laughed dryly.

"She obviously has some interest in you. But I doubt that will last when you ignore her desires to meet your father's" he took the basic route of explanation to reach his now high friend.

"So yours saying, as long as I'm not getting with her, she'll want you more?" Nate asked; making sure he got what his friend was going at.

"Precisely" Chuck smirked "She has to have needs that require satisfying"


	6. The Limo

_**Author's note;**_

_**Hey. I hope this is turning into an enjoyable read. A few points though. One, the characters are a bit off, but i'm just working with how they would have been if Blair hadn't been around. Another point, I still don't know who Blair will end up with. A few ideas are there, but really this story is writing itself.**_

**_Thank you for reading :)_**

* * *

**Spotted N and C; smoking with smiles in central park. What's there to laugh about boys?**

**B has finally made an appearance in high end shopping, and she's left an impression to match.**

**S, spotted alone again. Seems like B's finding G's party shoes a few sizes too big, but don't worry S. I'm sure the many suitors will be more than happy to keep you company during your endeavours.**

**XoXo GG**

Serena threw her phone back on her bed. First day at Constance meant first day of a rather lonely year. At least she had Blair, who didn't seem to follow as much as do her own thing. She kept rejecting a lot of Serena's offers to go out clubbing, which is rather strange. At least there was always Chuck. She had then definitely jumped off the tracks if she was considering Chuck's company.

"Serena!" Lilly walked in on her daughter sulking on the floor. "Serena..." she looked at her sympathetically and knelt down on both knees beside her. She gathered her up in a hug and rubbed her back before parting to look her over. "There there, you always hated first days. Make the best of this one though. Come on, didn't you say you were going to pick Blair up" Serena nodded and her mother got up with that. "I'm leaving for Europe tonight, so I hope to see you then. Eric has already left, so I suggest you hurry up"

* * *

"I see you are excited" Nate had made his way early to the Palace hotel. He couldn't sleep knowing the following morning he would get to sit by Serena and Blair in Chuck's limo, despite what his father told him.

"Come on, get ready already" Nate hurried Chuck as his friend continued walking around his suit in a robe. He was beyond ecstatic, having not seen either of the girls since their day together, which was around a week ago or something.

"In due time. We wouldn't want to hurry our ladies now, have a drink" Chuck presented Nate with a glass of scotch.

"Too early for me, thanks" Nate rejected it but Chuck merely shrugged and drank his own and Nate's before leaving to change.

"Did you check gossip girl today? Looks like our princess is royalty in more ways than one" Chuck spoke from behind closed doors.

"Yeah, I feel bad for Serena though. Maybe I should take her out" Nate suggested

"More like ask her out" Chuck was out before long. "Really Nathaniel, you should at least have enough balls to say it straight when around me"

"Yeah yeah, get your scarf" Nate mocked.

* * *

"Miss Blair?" Dorota knocked.

"Come in" Blair was beaming. This would be the start of a new era for her. She would attend, and become the most popular girl in Constance. And it only helped she would be walking in with Nate Archibald on her arm. Sure he hasn't called since that day they spent together. But it has only been 6 days. It shows he wasn't the clingy type. It made perfect sense for him not to call, and show himself weak in front of her. She was Blair Waldorf after all. She needed a rock, not a floaty.

"You look very nice Miss Blair" Dorota complemented as Blair fixed up her headband in place. She'd refused to wear the uniform, but followed the colour regulation to set up her own ensemble. She couldn't be wearing a skirt made by some mass producing company, when she had a skirt that was made by her own mother. Navy blue, as required. She appreciated Serena bringing her the assigned uniform, but she wouldn't ever wear it. Her own white shirt was much more chic, if not elegant; in comparison to the flimsy piece of cloth they called a shirt.

"She's right" A familiar husky voice spoke and Blair shot her guest a glance.

"Bass. What are you doing here?" She knew it was him. No one else could smell of scotch this early in the morning.

"He come to see you miss Blair. Mr. Nate is downstairs" Blair explained, sending an encouraging smile to Blair before she left.

"Seems like Serena is running late. However I know of a few ways to kill the time" He traced the side of her bed as he walked around her room.

"You disgust me" Blair stated, grabbing him along as she headed out of her room. Despite recognising it best to not be in the same bedroom with him for long, it wouldn't have been a grand idea to leave him there to search amid her belongings either.

"I like it when the girl takes charge" Bass smirked and Blair ignored him. Letting him go at the top of the staircase as she descended to meet Nate and get as far away from Chuck for the time being.

"Good morning" Nate smiled, honestly happy to see her. She looked wonderful. As perfect as can be, with her brown curls- No, No he liked the blonde one. He had to remind himself of his true goal.

"Good morning" she was quick to his side and gave him a peck on the cheek. He wasn't able to hide the even bigger smile that came across his face at this. Nathaniel Archibald was happy, and definitely enjoying the company of the brunette at his side. At that the elevator chimed and all turned to see Serena enter.

"Hey sorry I'm late" Nate couldn't tare his eyes off her at this. "I couldn't find any new skirts. I had to use an old one" Serena commented and Nate took his chance to glance at how short her skirt was. It wasn't as pristine as Blair's choice of wardrobe, but it did render him rather speechless.

"It's alright" Blair was at Serena's side, greeting her with a hug and two cheek to cheek kisses.

"Well ladies, our chariot awaits" Chuck spoke and Blair glared at him as he crept close to her once again.

"Dorota! We're leaving" Blair called to her house keeper, and made her way back in the elevator with Serena.

"Hold it" Chuck held back Nate "A word" he made a quick glance at the girls

"No" Nate replied knowing what Chuck was thinking

* * *

"Some Dom?" Chuck offered to the girls. Serena, not exactly having her best morning, accepted her glass.

"Don't you think it's too early?" Blair raised a questioning brow at Chuck.

"It's never too early, and could possibly thought of as too late" Chuck still held the glass of Dom Pérignon to Blair who reluctantly accepted it. She wouldn't get drunk from one glass, but would be in need of her mints before arrival.

"Nate?" Chuck offered to his friend, but the boy had no interest in anything but the amount of skin he was able to see up Serena's leg. A quick nudge to the side caught his attention though. "Maybe a joint then?" Chuck was quick to offer.

"I really rather not smell of marijuana when I get on school grounds" Blair explained

"Don't worry princess" Chuck smirked "It's hash"

"Nah she's right dude. First day" Nate agreed and Blair smiled to him. He was such a gentleman, and he would be her knight, and keep her away from the dirty hands off the Basshole he calls a friend.

"I'd rather a cigarette" Serena spoke up, and opened her bag to pull one out. Chuck was quick to offer to light it, and pulled out a match, knowing it would taste better. "Thanks"

"Mr. Bass" the driver spoke through the intercom. "We'll be arriving shortly" He informed the passengers as always when Chuck was involved. He knew that antics regarding the heir to the Bass Empire tend to be beyond imagination at times.

"Thank you Arthur" Chuck spoke back to his driver and pulled out mouth wash. He rinsed his mouth as Blair pulled out her mints. Nate laid back, not having had anything to drink or smoke, however enjoying the view of Serena's long legs, imagining how soft they felt in comparison to Blair's.

As the car came to a full stop, Nate opened the door and stood outside holding the door, awaiting Serena to exit. The blonde stepped out of the car, cigarette still in hand. She leaned back against the limo to finish before walking into school grounds. Blair slid down her seat to the exit, but Chuck's hand held her shoulder back.

"What is it Bass?" She turned to him angrily

"I thought you might want to know about Nate's certain leniency towards your friend" Chuck pointed out of the car, his head lowered as to peek out the top.

"Isn't this a surprise" Blair began and Chuck's lips curled to a smile. "Chuck bass, jealous" she stated and Chuck's expression turned to a quick frown "I can't believe you would think that Nate would have any interest in Serena. He kissed me, or do you not recall after your one too many drinks admitting to your many escapades"

"Believe what you want Waldorf. But your prince isn't interested" Chuck spoke, leaning back into his seat.

"Oh please, are you sure this isn't about your own interest to partake in a certain activity with me" she rolled her eyes at his obvious attempts to bed her as the many girls he had before.

Chuck leaned closer to her, and brought his lips to her ear "Not unless your promise to purr princess"

Blair was quick to push him away and get herself out of his limo. Never again will she ride in a limo with that Chuck Bassterd.


	7. School guys

_Author's Note. I finished my other story, and have finally decided to pick up where I left off with this. Hope you read and review. I appreciate all the advice I can get._

* * *

"Good morning class. I'd like to introduce you to your newest classmate. She just transferred here from Pairs, France. Please make her feel welcomed" The teacher explained as two have done before her, and others will do again throughout the day.

Blair didn't mind. She loved the attention, and everyone always seemed ecstatic about talking to her, as if she's foreign, despite the fact she had actually known a lot of her classmates from primary school, and the festivities she would attend over the summer. Regardless, being worshipped suited her, especially as she was friends with the girl who is easily the most beautiful in the school. Although it brought her down a little, she didn't mind it because she's heard the rumours already. Serena was thought of as a slut, which is something Blair would never let anyone think of her as. She was going to be an icon, like any other, and the Audrey of her generation easily.

* * *

"Wow, so you speak fluent French" Isabella Coates asked, knowing full well who Blair Waldorf is, but always thought she just didn't go to the same school. She actually believed she was one of the sluts of that French school the guys of St. Judes went to flirt with to get in easy. At least that was the chitchat that went around. "You think you're going to take French AP then?"

"I'm already taking all AP classes, including French" She proudly stated before glancing over to see Nate and Chuck make their way to the table they sat on in the courtyard during their morning break.

"Hello ladies" Chuck smiled. The girls, with the exception of Blair and Serena, swooned before composing themselves to watch the scene about to happen intently between the two boys that have arrived to stand by the newly most desired girl, and the ever standing _it_ girl of the city.

"Nate" Blair stood up and leaned to give Nate a kiss on the cheek. He smelled of pot, but it surprisingly suited him amid his own natural scent. She acted oblivious to the many people staring, but the feeling that over half the girls watching were insanely jealous did help make her smile.

"Hey Blair, Serena" He smiled "You guys having a good first day?"

"Hardly, school's so boring" Serena whined. The girls did bombard her over questions on gossip about Georgina. Some were actually funny enough to go with. Georgie wouldn't mind if the school thought she was pregnant with Jon Bon Jovi's kid.

"Well we could fix that" Chuck put an arm around Blair "What do you say Waldorf?"

She picked up his arm and dropped it off her. "As if Bass. We'll see you around Nate" Blair waved bye, knowing that only five minutes were left for break and she needed to get her books from her locker. She took Serena's hand and dragged her with her to escape the courtyard before Chuck decided to get more playful in his intoxicated state.

"Actually, Serena..." Nate called to stop the two "Can we... can I see you, at Lunch?"

"Sure" Serena shrugged. Blair looked between the two blondes before storming back to the building. Serena followed her. They walked in silence until Blair reached her locker, got her books out and turned to face Serena.

"I like Nate" she said it rather authoritatively. "You know that" It wasn't a question but Serena nodded. She'd noticed Blair and Nate's kiss, how she's been all over him, and pretty much figured the two were together already. "Good" Blair let out a breath and smiled at Serena. "I'm going to be late, see you at lunch"

**

* * *

**

**Welcome Back to school Upper East Siders. It looks like our foreign princess has found her crowd, and her prince, with pictures to boot. But if B and N are a could be, why is he asking for S's company?**

**Our dream boy did always seem to have a thing for S, and with G out of the picture he may just man up. But what will happen of our new princess. Already old news to your prince B?**

**But no worries. We know one Bass who'd like to keep your bed warm ;)**

**You know you love me,**

**XoXo**

**GG**

"This is the best plan ever" Chuck gloated as they made their way to class. "You break her heart. I collect the pieces enough for a one nighter, and you get your girl" Chuck's added laugh sounded just as evil as his idea.

"I feel bad for Blair" Nate admitted, but despite the guilt, that was quick to fade in his high state, he did want Serena in bed, or at least to hold like he did Blair. Blair had soft skin, maybe softer than Serena. Serena does look pretty though, and has more experience. She probably knows how to give good-

Chuck patted Nate's shoulder, bringing him back to reality "Just smoke up enough before you talk to Serena" Chuck smirked at the ideas now coming to his own mind about landing Blair "You'll need all the courage you can get"

* * *

Lunch was the anticipated moment of the day, as everyone lingered in hopes to catch the drama break out. Nate and Chuck arrived early, followed by a few other St. Judes students to watch the moment Archibald has probably been dreaming about all his life.

"Hey" Serena greeted, feeling overly awkward by having everyone stare at the four now standing together in the middle of the courtyard, alone.

"Waldorf, always such a pleasure" Chuck smiled at Blair who rolled her eyes and looked over to Nate who was dreamily watching the two girls. Blair was seriously hard to reject. She was gorgeous, smart, and sexy beyond belief. But his dad told him not to go there. Chuck wanted her. His dad also said to not let Chuck have her. But what he doesn't know won't hurt him.

"Nate? Hello?" Serena waved a hand in front of Nate who finally snapped out of his train of though. He never was able to do a lot when he was high, and his mind did become one tracked.

"Yeah. Listen, you wanna go out Friday night?" He blurted out and stood there in what seemed like forever. He didn't even realize he said it, but he did, and it felt wrong. "You know the four of us" he added desperately

Chuck rolled his eyes at that. Pathetic. He shouldn't have expected more. The guy knew he was hot, knew he could get any girl he wanted, but when it came to Serena he always manages to Fuck up.

"I guess" Serena attempted to think up of reasons not to, but seeing as Georgina wasn't available, some camaraderie would be nice, that aren't wanna-bes or just suck ups.

"Please" Nate noticed the hesitation and glanced between the two girls.

Blair blushed. He wanted her to go too. Maybe it wasn't about Serena. Maybe he was just using this group as an excuse to take her someplace nice, asking her out indirectly, before they officially started dating. But then there's Chuck.

"Come on Waldorf. Afraid Mommy would say no to a night out with the big boys?" Chuck practically dared her. And who's Blair to turn down the challenge.

"We'll see you there" Blair smiled, turning back to the girls. "We're going to head to the Met steps to have lunch. See you Friday?" Blair looked up at Nate, who smiled at her beautiful dimpled smile and nodded.

"See you" He leaned down and kissed one of her dimpled cheeks before turning to attempt the same with Serena. But the blonde walked away and Nate shrugged. One of the two is plenty. Besides, Blair is becoming more and more appealing the more he looked at her. He spent years staring at Serena from all angles; maybe he should take a little time watching Blair.

Dad and Chuck who?

* * *

"Waldorf" Chuck called to Blair to stop her walking down the hall. A few days have passed from when they spoke last, and they haven't seen much of each other either. Not that Blair intended to see him daily, or ever really.

"What is it Chuck?" pacing herself as she was on her way to one of the many clubs she had joined, keeping her weeks as crammed as it could possibly be.

"Just checking up on you princess" He smiled at her aggravated state, and leaned against the wall they stood by, occupying himself by counting the lockers lined up on the other wall. "How are you handling the realm?" He refrained from eye contact and spoke dully.

"Everything's been running smoothly. I'll be queen in no time" She smirked at the idea, but frowned at how little attention he was giving her, considering he stopped her from going to a rather important club meeting.

"You even have a King to boast" He now looked at her, studying the barely formed smirk on her face at the thought of her with Nate. "However" The smirk was replaced with an evident frown "there is the small issue that is Serena" he busied himself once again by drawing lines on the wall he leant against with his finger.

"Serena's not a problem. Nate likes me" she reminded the man again, as she had told him before and will remain doing so to prove a rather important point. That she was always right.

"Care to place a wager on that?" She quirked an eyebrow questioningly to him and it was his turn to show off his devilish smirk. "You land Nate before Serena does, and I'll make sure she's never an issue in your relationship" He couldn't help it, he was actually feeling gleeful.

"Let me guess" She rolled her eyes, the ideas of what he wanted in return already apparent, but she didn't need to say it.

"You don't have to" He continued "Nate gets Serena, then you're all mine" Chuck held her chin, but she moved her head out of his grasp.

"You're repulsive" Her face scrunched into a disgusted demeanour.

"Yet if you're so certain, you have nothing to lose" He reminded her

"Nate wants me" She said assuredly, despite her wandering eyes. She thought of her flaws in that second, the many she had, the many that Nate would detest, but she could hide them. Well, not all of them, but she could lose the weight, she could work on her figure, and in no time she can even be prettier than Serena... Maybe

"Then I'll see you Friday night" He leaned in to place a check to cheek kiss, but kept his mouth by her ear "on his arm, or in my bed" He pulled back before she had the chance to shove him away and winked at her before leaving. "Wouldn't want to keep you from your after school activities" he waved at her before turning around and leaving the empty hall after hours, with her, standing, alone, and rather dumbfounded.

_Author's Note:_

_What do you think?_


	8. Parent's Crap

_Author's note: Thank you for the reviews, makes the story more rewarding to write, knowing others actually want to read it :D _

School finally finished. Blair was easily the most ecstatic about the night, despite the nervousness that was second only to Nate's. She went home having already picked out her outfit from the day before, and replayed the conversations that would win over Nate, and the exact movements she would make to leer him in to being the main man of her movie.

She was to get ready for the Limo that would pick her up to go to a restaurant. That was followed with a visit to an exclusive lounge that Chuck was able to reserve a table for them at. It was going to go as planned, and she would prove to that Bass Hole that Nate was in fact after her, regardless of his appreciation to her now Best Friend.

Serena was pretty. She also had amazing shoes sense, which made it easy to bond with the girl. They also were able to recall loads of old memories over said bonded moments, and they were best friends back then, why not again. Even if they weren't, Blair believed in the art of war, and the saying that requires her to keep her rival as close as possible.

"Blair, wonderful" Eleanor greeted as Blair stepped out of the elevator to their penthouse.

"Hello Mother" Blair returned and looked over to watch the staff move luggage out through the staff entrance. "Are you going somewhere?" she asked as her mother instructed the standing staff to go elsewhere before returning to her daughter

"Yes, I have to fly off on a business trip to Italy" She answered rather frazzled by all the work she had to do. "You'll be fine on your own for the week. Dorota will take good care of you" She spoke as she looked around and began opening bags looking for something.

"Of course, have a safe trip" Blair responded obediently. She didn't want to be left in the house alone, but with her hectic schedule it hardly mattered. She did want to at least spend one day with her mother, but that can wait.

"Found it" Eleanor pulled out her passport and turned back to Blair to hug her good bye. "Be good, and have fun" She smiled at her daughter, knowing of her plans for the evening "I laid out a dress for you to wear tonight"

"I already picked out a dress-" Blair began to explain but her mother cut her off as she entered the elevator.

"That won't do. This is far more elegant" She made her way to the elevator "I'm quite sure you'll look your best in it" She waved as the door closed. Blair stood there another moment before turning around annoyed. She was quick to her room, and saw the dress left on the bed. It was an Eleanor Waldorf original. A royal blue knee length, strapless, dress, with a silk ribbon tied around the waist and the bow cantered in the front. She sighed and took the dress into her dressing room to pick out the best pair of shoes to go with it.

* * *

"Nate" Anne, Nate's mother, called. "Are you and Blair getting along well?" She sat on his bed as he exited the bathroom with khaki's and a polo shirt on. Having changed from when he got back from school, hours before Blair, having no other commitments on a Friday afternoon.

"Yeah. Casual. Ya' know" He kept any more than that to himself. His mother did not need to know about Chuck's plans. Nor did she need to know how attracted he was to both Blair and Serena.

"That's good. Are you taking her out tonight?" She asked hopeful

"Yeah, we're all going out" he thought about it for another second before he continued. "As friends"

"Well, Blair is a wonderful girl" His mother stopped as she noticed his lack of interest in the conversation. Not knowing he was in a rather intense state of high in preparation for the evening. "I'm sure she would be quite the girl friend"

Whatever state Nate's mind was at, he still shot his mother a look of utter confusion. "Dad said not to go there?"

"Well, your father doesn't realize how beneficial your union would be to his business deal" His mother smiled to Nate, subtly explaining it to him. "I spoke to Eleanor the other day, and she also thinks that you and Blair would make an excellent couple"

"Okay" Nate was lost for words. That and he wasn't exactly thinking, period. A couple. He just wanted to fuck, and now he had to commit. It's not that he didn't want to be with Serena as her boyfriend, but Blair is sexy in her own way, even if Serena is prettier.

"Now, I'm sure you and Charles will show her and Serena a wonderful time tonight" oh how word travels. "I do hope you plan to change though, I'll tell the maid to lay out a suit for you to wear tonight" Like he cared what he wore if it was coming off on top of either girl.

* * *

"Hey mom, I'm going out tonight" Serena called as she exited the elevator and headed up her stairs.

"Alright" She heard her mom reply and shut the door.

* * *

"Mr. Bass, your father informed us to notify you that you are required to attend this Sunday brunch" The staff at the hotel informed him as he entered. He waved them off and entered the elevator to head to his room. He had to get ready, and if he wasn't still in bed with Blair by then, then maybe he'll make an appearance Sunday. It didn't count as sleeping with the same women if it was continuous.

* * *

"Miss Blair. Miss Serena is here" Blair descended the stairs in black louboutins and her mother's dress. She let her hair down in curls, and wore a headband that matched the bow on her dress, but was in black.

"You look adorable" Serena complimented with a smile, but Blair ignored it as she stared at the blonde. She wore an orange dress that stopped midway down her thigh, and matching Jimmy Choos. Her hair was left down, and she had little to no make-up on. She still looked amazing, and that in itself irritated Blair. She had to fight to remain in the clothes her mother picked out to wear the dress she had chosen that, despite elegance, at least made her look a little more sexier than this. Adorable my ass, Nate had to view her as a woman not a child.

"It's almost eight. Dorota, we're leaving" Blair called as she smiled to Serena before entering the elevator. "Do you know where they are taking us?"

"Knowing Chuck, possibly a strip club" they both laughed. They exited to the lobby and saw the two guys entering the building.

"You're early Serena" Chuck stated "And here I was hoping to have some alone time with our darling princess" he smirked over to Blair, taking a hold of her hand to kiss. She didn't dare make a scene in front of the building's staff so she humoured Chuck with an evidently fake smile and looked past him to Nate who was a prince in Armani.

"Hey" he sighed. He looked to Blair, and Serena, then back to Blair. How is it that he can't seem to control his trail of though? Good thing he had a joint earlier. The two looked, sexy as hell. Serena showed off her long legs, but Blair was a vision as her hair cascaded on her bare shoulders. He had to keep himself from taking one of the curled strands and play with it around his finger.

"Archibald, let's go" Chuck snapped him out of his thoughts and without much of a contemplated thought of action; Nate offered his arm to Blair. Chuck gave him a dirty glance, and Serena smiled over to Blair who looked back at her before accepting.

Serena was so supportive, she didn't have to worry. Nate was being so gentlemanly too, that maybe she didn't need to look sexy, maybe elegance was enough.

"You look nice" he whispered to her. He stumbled when it came to complimenting girls most of the time. Especially ones he honestly thought were pretty. But he was high now, and when he was he could be as romantic as any other guy. All he needed was a joint, or two. She smiled up at him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

They got into the Limousine Blair, Nate, Serena sitting on the seat facing the front, where as Chuck took the seat next to Blair on the start of the long stretched seating.

Chuck reached for the bottle of champagne he had in the bar and popped it expertly. He grabbed a glass and filled it. He passed the glasses along, one by one to Serena, Nate, and finally Blair. "You look ravishing" he whispered to her as she accepted the drink from him.

"So where are we going?" Serena asked, bored by the silence. Nate was now occupied with a self quarrel on whether or not to smoke up another joint, or just leave it and reach for one of Serena's long slender legs.

"Geisha" Chuck informed them and turned to Blair. "You do like Japanese cuisine" He stated rather than asked.

"It's adequate" not wanting to admit any more to Chuck. She returned to Nate who was staring at Serena's legs intently.

"Do you like Japanese food Nate?" Blair was quick to ask to draw his attention back to her.

"Yeah, fish is good" He admitted.

"Nathaniel enjoys the sailor's life" Chuck added, hoping that would add to some distaste in Blair's account to him.

"Oh, the ocean air" Serena swooned at the thought "It must be amazing"

"Yeah I'm working on a boat with my dad" Nate took the opportunity to talk to Serena. Blair turned to Chuck in anger. He was leading Nate away from her, but he won't win.

"A boat trip around Europe would be wonderful" Blair said smiling to Nate. "You think you could take me on your boat sometime" She now placed her hand on his arm as she crossed her legs, revealing a little more skin as the dress shifted up a little.

Nate looked down and up with a smile. "Sure" Blair would be great company on a boat. Both the girls would be. Oh how he hated his body for reacting so evidently to the two girls sitting on either side of him.

Nate wasn't the only one to notice Blair's newly revealed skin. Chuck was staring, and forced himself to rip his eyes off her thigh and to the three. He placed a hand on her knee, grabbing her attention back to him. "Now now Waldorf" he shifted her leg off the other "We wouldn't want to show off too much of you" He pointed out her attempts and both Nate and Blair shot Chuck an annoyed glare at that. He didn't allow his hand to linger, but he still kept a smirk on for good measure, despite his best friend, and Blair.

The car finally stopped in front of the restaurant. Serena exited, dulled by it all, and Nate followed. He led her in by placing his hand on the small of her back and she smiled at him leaving Chuck to do the same with Blair. That however lasted a second before Blair swatted his hand away and walked in after the two gorgeous blondes.

This was going to be an interesting night.

_Author's Note:_

_So who will win the bet. chuck or blair? find out next chapter?_


	9. The Dinner Date

_Author's Note: I just got this book my friend and I thought was cute. Tiffany's Table Manners for Teenagers. I flipped through it nodding knowingly over everything, but mostly the first few pages had one guy having to talk to the girl on his right as a rule after helping her with her seat amongst other appropriations... so let the dinner begin ;)_

* * *

They were led to their table. Serena went to take a seat, and Nate, being a gentleman after years of practicing proper table etiquette, knew he was meant to help the girl on his right with her seat, and so he did.

Serena smiled up to him gratefully and was quick to grab the wine list when the waitress presented her with it.

Chuck pulled the seat in front of Nate, despite the fact he didn't want her to sit there, he too was a gentleman and allowed Blair the seat to his right. She smiled up at him as gratefully as Serena did to Nate and took her seat without a complaint.

"A bottle of Champagne for the table please" Chuck ordered "We're celebrating"

"What's the occasion Bass?" Blair waited 'til the waiter left to ask.

"A week of school, all done" He smiled at her before returning to the waiter who poured them their alcohol disregarding their possible age. When it was a Bass' reservation they tend to turn their heads knowingly about the guests' ages. "Did you join all the clubs you wanted to Waldorf?" he initiated the conversation, and who was she not to talk about herself

"Almost" she grabbed the glass after the alcohol was poured and took a sip "A few haven't started yet"

"I heard you were chosen as the charity ball committee chair" he said it as a compliment which she happily accepted.

"As well as others" she added with a grin before glancing at Nate who was staring at Serena as she spoke to him about her summer with her friend. She furrowed her eyebrows in disapproval when her Serena placed her hand on Nate's arm, which Serena was far from oblivious to, but didn't want to act on immediately.

"Are you ready to order?" the waiter came around and Chuck smiled at Blair, who was quick to return her gaze to him then the waiter as he did.

"Yes, could I..." Chuck looked over the menu drawing out the procedure before beginning his order of a variety of dishes for the table to share. And not long passed before their sushi ordered was placed in front of them.

"I haven't had sushi in a long time" Serena admitted to the table after reaching for a California roll. "Blair, do you like sushi?" After noticing Blair's discomfort with her talking to Nate, she decided to start a group discussion at the least.

"Yes. I used to always go to Japanese restaurants in London" she admitted after having her own soft shell crab sushi roll.

"Did you ever live there?" Nate asked, leaning over the table to talk to her.

"No, but it was a couple of hours away by train" she explained, excited by Nate's interest who was now smiling at her as he leaned back in his seat to pop a salmon sushi in his mouth.

"Did you go with friends?" He continued and the three all looked over to her in curiosity. It was a surprise for someone to just up and live elsewhere to them. Their whole life was New York, so Blair was quite the exception.

"Yes" she left it at that before Serena inappropriately pressed on.

"Don't you miss your friends?" Nate looked at Serena, Blair, and then back at Serena. He kept his eyes on her, more intrigued by Serena's reaction than what Blair had to say.

She took another two bites of sushi before pushing her chair back. "Excuse me" She stood up and turned to the toilet, leaving the three dumbfounded.

The three exchanged a glance and Serena was the first to shrug it off. It wasn't any of her business to know. She hated others perceptions of her own past and she won't do that to Blair, who was slowly becoming a good friend to her. They were childhood best friends, with the occasional visit to Nate, whom she only began to accept as a past, and current, friend. She did find it funny that she remembered him pushing her whenever they played at the park together before running away back to his mom. Good times.

"I'll go check on her" Chuck was the first to stand and left to turn to the toilets as well. He made a turn to where the men's toilets were, but at no one looking he went into the girls' toilet, happily finding it empty.

"Blair?" He called to her and heard a flush before she exited.

"You're heinous Chuck. The women's bathroom, really?" She spoke angrily but Chuck ignored her tone as he noticed the tear streaks down her face, was she crying?

"Are you ok?" His concern was evident, but she ignored it.

"Did you hear?" Her tone as serious as ever

"Hear, you cry?" Chuck looked at her as she went to the sink to wash her face, and then gargle water with mouth wash she pulled out from her bag. She grabbed a napkin and wiped off any smeared make-up before fixing it with whatever she had compact enough in her bag from concealer to mascara. Chuck shook his head from the thoughts that came to his mind. He nodded without another word, following her out of the bathroom and back to the table.

"Whatever, let's go back to the table" Blair dismissed his silence.

"Sorry" Blair took her seat, not needing to truly explain herself. Their main order having already arrived by then and they continued eating without mentioning her past again.

Nate looked up, actually feeling bad over upsetting Blair, not having asked the question that mostly made her walk away, but starting up the topic and dragging it along didn't help either. He's kept his eyes on her since, glancing up from his plate to her, and whenever she noticed he would give her his winning smile. She would smile back that beautiful dimpled smile, and his own smile would actually turn into a charming boyish grin before returning to his meal.

"This is actually good Chuck" Serena complimented, not wanting to interfere again with Blair and her way into Nate's heart.

"Thanks. Could you pass the black cod?" He asked as she brought the dish from her side to give to Chuck. He glanced over to Nate and then Blair, but ignored them without interference.

"The rice could use some soy sauce" Nate admitted. Blair passed him the jar and their hands made contact as he reached to take it from her. He emptied her hand from it before reaching back to grab it in his own, placing them on the outer side of the table. He played with the inside of her soft palm and she smiled back at him with a soft blush that tinted her cheeks graciously. Ignoring his food he kept his eyes glued on her as he found her dark orbs fascinating. The alcohol and joint combination has fried something in his head, but he didn't care, she had a better smile than Serena. One he liked being the reason for, that's for sure.

She talked about the committees she joined, and the activities she would have to do over the year. Nate added he was planning on trying out for captain of the lacrosse team. The conversation was the first smooth one they had since she started living in New York. Nate wanted to bring his other hand around as the plates were taken from in front of them and accidentally knocked a glass of water; they had with their champagne, on the table.

Their hands separated quickly and Nate cursed, grabbing the glass to correct it then his napkin to clean up the mess.

Chuck stopped him and turned to the waiter who was quick to clean the mess. Nate knew he wasn't meant to use his nap kin in that manner in public, but he actually lost track of where he was when he looked at Blair.

"I'm sorry" he apologized to Blair in sincerity that melted her heart.

"It's ok" she admitted, hesitant to reach to hold his hand, having enjoyed the connection earlier that made her control his attention more.

The bill came around and Chuck and Nate were first to pull out their cards. The girls tried to place their own but were stopped.

"Please Waldorf, this is on us" Chuck held her bag closed on her lap before holding up another hand for Serena to stop from across the table.

"It's a treat" Nate smiled to Blair, sparing only a glance to Serena which lasted long enough, before it was considered staring.

Chuck got up, and cleared his throat for Nate to stop gawking at the newly found angle to stare at the blonde girl's breasts. "Blair" Chuck helped her out of her seat, and she was actually appreciating his mannerism at the table. Nate did the same with Serena and the four exited one after the other to enter the limo.

"Nathaniel" Chuck stopped Nate before the guys followed the girls into the limo. "Who are you after?"

"Serena" Nate had to think about it and Chuck shook his head in disapproval.

"No. Other than the occasional staring, Blair had been your main focus of the night" Chuck stated the fact which made Nate think more, a task he didn't enjoy doing when he could be sitting between two beautiful girls.

"She's yours man, seriously..." Nate shook his head again. He had been telling himself that for quite some time, even at Chuck finding out about his mother's approval to date Blair as well. He couldn't. Bros before hoes... Blair wasn't a whore though. Serena sure was, maybe.

"Nathaniel, your mother told you to go after her." Chuck informed him recalling an earlier mentioning of said detail "You want her. Then you have my blessing to tap that fine ass" Chuck patted him on the shoulder before getting into the Limo.

Nate came in after with a smile. Maybe he should just go for Blair, she liked him. Serena didn't. He took the seat next to Blair on the long stretched seat that was on the side of the limo and placed an arm over her shoulders. He turned her to him and she glanced up at him with those dark orbs that drew him to her to place a kiss on her lips. They were soft against his, and fit perfectly. It was a moment that felt like an eternity for the two before separating. Blair laid her head on Nate's shoulder, as they made their way to the club.

* * *

"I've never been here?" Nate commented as they stood in front of the building.

"That's because I only just bought it" They followed Chuck into the burlesque club, confused by what is probably true. "Welcome to Victrola" He turned to great them in with opened arms as they took in the atmosphere. He let his arms fall to his sides before he stalked to where Blair stood. "A place you should feel free to let loose." He was whispering the words to her "No judgements. Pure escape"

"What happens at Victrola, stay at Victrola" Blair glanced to Chuck with a smile as she finished his trail of thought. She actually enjoyed the sense that overcame her in the club. It was relaxing, she felt like she could breathe as the crowd would not know who she was, not that there was anyone.

"You sure the club's open?" Nate was the first to ask in the lack of people other than the dancers that were beginning to take their place at the stage.

"That's because it's ours for the night. Shall we?" He led them to the couch that was located right in front of the stage as the light around them dimmed and they were serviced continuously, being brought drinks the second their glass would empty.

It wouldn't have felt like there was a crowd either way at how secluded the couch was from where the masses would stand behind it. All that mattered was the company on the couch and the stage. The dancers did their work. Chuck drank his drink dulled as Serena took to the stage to dance, however not so expertly as she just got drunk and decided to steal one of the dancer's feathers and used them to enjoy herself before she fell off the stage clumsily. Chuck rolled his eyes and continued playing with his drink, swirling it round and round before drinking it down.

Blair and Nate were having the most fun as they enjoyed a few more drinks while they commented on the dancers before turning to each other to kiss. At one point Blair found herself on Nate's lap, and her tongue wrestling with his. From then on they have been making out nonstop, and Chuck was as bored with them making out as the sight of Serena falling off the stage, despite the exotic dancers. Time to go find entertainment elsewhere.

* * *

_Author's Note:_

_Winner; neither exactly, but maybe in time. Only more reading can tell. Blair's ahead of the game though, that's for sure. But if Chuck wins, don't they all ;) especially for my Chuck Blair fans, that will sure be a win for you guys huh?_

_Will say this now, I'm planning this to be a long one, and some other character –I already know who but I won't tell you until it's the right time- will also be making an appearance. Hint, he's not exactly from the TV series. Another hint, he is a HE._

_Comments are appreciated, if you find my writing needing work, or anything, please say so. Or if you just wanna tell me I'm awesome, that's good too : ) _


	10. Definitely, Almost

_Author's Note:_

_Thank you for the Reviews :D_

_I like knowing I'm writing this for an audience. It makes me want to write these things faster if anything... _

_I changed the summary of the story, tell me what you think because, well... it's nice to know :)_

_Also this chapter explains Chuck a little... for those curious of his actions from the last chapter... because he surely needs to explain a few things to himself too ;)_

* * *

The limo ride was quiet. Serena fell into a drunken sleep. Blair lay on top of Nate, back to chest, as they studied their intertwined fingers. Blair didn't even mind when he lit up a joint, as long as she got to cuddle in his warmth.

Chuck just flipped through his phone contemplating on who to call. There must be someone up for a fuck.

"Chuck" Blair was the first to break the silence. Chuck was immediate in his response, keeping a rather bored demeanour from when he glanced up from his phone. "I don't think we can take Serena back to her house like that" She nodded her head in the blonde's direction. Chuck turned to watch Serena drool a little on the limo's door.

"What do you suggest Waldorf?" He turned back to Blair, now ignored by Nate who was studying his joint, possibly contemplating how many drags were left until it finished.

"She could stay with me, my mom's out of town..." She turned to look at Nate who was quick to return his gaze to her with a grin of joy. "You can help me take her up, right?" she smiled at him hopefully and he nodded.

"Absolutely" he leaned down and gave her a peck on the lips, already having been rejected to share the smoke through a mouth to mouth kiss. Blair would drink under age, but drugs were another thing completely.

The car pulled over in front of Blair's building and the three got out. Blair and Nate stood on either side of Serena, keeping her levelled. Chuck closed the door and rolled down the window.

"Nathaniel, call me tomorrow" He glanced to Blair after. "Have a pleasant night princess" he winked with a smirk and Blair just cringed before manoeuvring around to get Serena in the building and up her lift before Serena had the chance to vomit everywhere in the street.

* * *

"That was a challenge" Nate admitted as they closed the door to the guest room. "Guess I'll be going home now" He admitted looking down at his watch, noting it was past midnight.

"Or you could stay" Blair suggested shyly. Her cheeks' blushing a deep red as she took a step closer to him suggestively. She wanted this. She must have. Or she wouldn't think about wanting to strip him of his Armani suit.

"You don't have another guest room" He stated tactlessly before it hit him. He smiled down at her rosy cheeks at realizing it and kissed her. His arms wrapped around her waist pulling her close as hers wound their way around his neck. They separated after a few moments still smiling at each other.

She took his hand and led him to her room. This would be the first time she's ever had a boy in her room after midnight. She turned to face him, and reached behind him to close the door, cursing to herself as she felt her face heat up once again at how nervous she was getting over being this close to Nate. Her brain wasn't exactly fully functioning, but she was well aware of what was happening. She and Nate stood alone in her room.

She turned away and took a few steps to her bed, hugging herself around the waist. Nate was quick to rid himself of his suit jacket, throwing it across her vanity's bench, and began to unbutton his shirt. He made his way to her, placing his hands on her shoulders to place a kiss on her neck. She pulled her hair out of the way and angled her neck for him to continue. She could do this. His hands moved down her shoulder blades and found the zipper at the back of the dress to unzip it, slowly.

Blair shifted and he took a step back as she turned to face him, slowly allowing the dress to drop and pool around her feet. He continued to unbutton his shirt until he stopped to admire the sight of her in a matching strapless bustier and panties. Fuck the buttons. He pulled the shirt off, hoping his head wouldn't get stuck, and went to her, wrapping his arms around her as he engulfed her mouth and moved down to her neck once again, while fumbling their way to her bed. They giggled as they fell on top of each other on the mattress and once again took each other's mouths in deep kisses.

Her hands found his hair and she gasped at the feel of his sudden arousal against her leg. At that moment all uncertainty came to her. She was practically drunk, she was half naked, and she was under Nate.

Did she want this to go any further?

Did he?

Nate began to reach for whatever was keeping her bustier on. That answered her question. She found his wandering hand and intertwined their fingers. Nate noticed her sudden frigid state and backed up a bit.

"Are you okay with this?" He may be high, but he wasn't insensitive.

"I don't know" She admitted. He looked her over once again and sighed. His eyes wandered to their hands together and he bent down and kissed hers.

"We're together now?" He asked, despite the fact he knew his answer.

"Yes" Blair smiled but remained calm

"Then we can do it another time?" he asked hopeful and looked up into her dark eyes with his blue orbs and she nodded.

"We will... when I'm ready" She admitted. She couldn't believe herself, mere seconds ago she could have sworn that all she wanted was for her and the blond to rip their clothes apart and take each other in a lust filled animalistic manner. Then again, they didn't need to rush.

"Alright" Nate sighed as he laid on her bed looking up at the ceiling, his hand still in hers laid on his abdomen.

Blair curled up next to him and placed her head on his taut bare chest. "You know" she started as she began to drift to sleep.

He looked down at her on his chest, loving the view and smiled as he wrapped his other arm around from under her, keeping her close as he rubbed her back.

"You were my first kiss" she admitted. "From around the time we were nine or ten" He tried to remember how he was when he was ten. He could only recall one memory from then, but he kept at it until another came in mind.

"You were in a pink dress" he began to remember "And you said you never kissed a boy" he laughed as he told the story. "And then I bragged on about having already kissed a girl" the other memory now definite in his head. The other girl was Serena. Serena told him that day that grownups kiss on the lips. He wanted to prove to her he was a grownup and he grabbed her face and gave her a big kiss on the lips. She immediately wiped her lips with the back of her hand, and fully emphasized her disgust with a "yuck" before giggling away like the ditzy blonde child she was, and still is, at times.

"Then you said you'd kiss me" Blair continued remember the kiss. Nate went about it cutely back then, learning from his prior mistake. He leaned over and it was a small peck on the lips, nothing really major, but it was soft and timid and exactly how a first kiss should be like. Too bad it wasn't his first.

"We also played truth or dare once" Nate's memories began to come back since he usually ignored the part of summer he was forced to spend in New York in continuous events that made no sense to him as a child other than his mom told him to. His mom still tells him to. He also tended to forget most of the recent ones since he started drinking. But not remembering was part of the fun. No regrets as Chuck called it.

"Don't remind me" Blair said in disgust as she recalled an incident requiring her to have a spoon full of shampoo as a dare. Who did dare her to do that anyways?

"Serena had to take her top off then... that was funny" Nate laughed, knowing it was more funny that the guys, other than Chuck, didn't know what bras were, and found the fact Serena wore one as fascinating. Blair, despite hating bringing up Serena, was enjoying how his chest vibrated with his laughs and his heart beat strong against her ear.

"She also had to kiss half the guys in the circle" She added. Smiling at the old memories, wishing at that moment she never left, because she truly believed she may have just been with Nate this entire time. He would have also already taken her virginity around this time, because other than, they just got together, she couldn't think up of another reason for her body to not want to do it.

"We were good friends the three of us huh?" Nate asked rhetorically, but Blair nodded against his chest. "We should do something tomorrow, like old times"

"All we did in the old times was go to social events and sneak off to play games with the rest of the kids" Blair explained and he smiled

"Until we were old enough to drink anyways" Nate added laughing again. "Well we can do the sneaking off... You liked feeding the ducks at central park" Blair was shocked that he remembered that detail. She sat up from him and looked him dead in the eye. "You used to" he added in defence thinking she was mad but her lips curved into a smile and she leaned down to kiss him.

"I still do" she added, now hovering on top of him.

"Ok tomorrow, we can go" he promised leaning up to kiss her before she rested her head on her pillow.

"Tomorrow" she kept the smile on her face as she closed her eyes slowly being overcome with sleep.

* * *

He was Chuck Fucking Bass. He didn't go after girls, or work for them. They came to him, by cash or just flaunting his name. He didn't fixate on a particular brunette and make her the centre of his attention. She was a conquest that was drifting off the lines he drew around the girls he went after. Keeping them as nothing more than prizes to go through and use until they were no longer valid. A challenge was one thing, but an addiction was too much. And he sure as hell never gave a shit about them, or care for them and worry about the fact they may just be sick... Bulimic or not.

He's been with models with the worst cases of eating disability, and yet for him it was a matter that they were in the toilet, and not in his bed. Nothing mattered off the mattress when it came to the women he bedded. Nothing will. He wasn't going to let a girl hook him into becoming an infatuated idiot with no sense of self preservation by giving her his time of day, or night.

He wasn't going to suddenly care for a girl he just wanted to fuck. He grew too attached to the competition that he was becoming obsessive, and Chuck Bass did not do obsessive.

Nathaniel can have her. He should. In this case he wouldn't have to worry about falling for her when she was with his best friend. Trusting his friendship with Nathaniel as being the most sacred relationship he was willing to have. He was wise enough to withdraw at the earliest signs of infatuation. A game was one thing. But when all was still fare in love and war, he rather just made a strategic retreat and win in the long run by avoiding what may be the worst thing ever. He would not fall for her, and as long as Blair Waldorf was with his best friend that should never happen...

Now if only he could stop thinking about her as he laid atop of another woman.

* * *

_Author's Note:_

_What do you think?_

_Is this becoming Chuck and Blair? Nate and Blair? Blair and Other?_

_Is this moving in a good pace? Would you like to take guesses of who the other is or could be?_

_It's not an original character, but he won't exactly be in character either from the show anyways. He'll be coming around soon enough. Depends if all my ideas are delivered within a plausible range of words to fit everything I want into the next few chapters..._


	11. Time Goes By

_Author's note:_

_This is a long one, but didn't feel like making it shorter. Thank you for the reviews:)_

**

* * *

**

**Spotted; B and N together again, and with the PDA to prove it. Between S and B, our boy N seems to have his work cut out for him. And C has just been cut out. So don't worry girls. Just cause our dream boy is out-of-service, doesn't mean our dark prince isn't waiting to serve. **

**On another note; word's gotten around about Brown's big party this weekend. It's gotten all the way here from Rhode Island so it's got to be big! Anyone got an Invite?**

**XoXo**

**GG**

"I haven't been seeing you around a lot man" Nate spoke, letting out another puff of smoke as Chuck put away his phone.

"By having a prize to satisfy one could only assume you'd be busy, and haven't the time to spare to bask in the glory of my conquests" Chuck bragged as he took a long drag from his joint. They sat on a bench at the park, making the most of their day ditching classes and skipping out on their roles as students all together. "How is it going with Blair?" he added nonchalantly, emphasizing every word as he spoke before taking a long hit.

"Blair's a handful" Nate stated not so much as a complaint, but it was a fact. Even when he hung out with her and Serena she made sure she had his complete attention, and some of the methods she used to do so weren't exactly anything he minded either. Surprisingly since he devoted himself to Blair he's been fixated on her and only her, especially when they have the crossed the all clothes off border, and could imagine her in the nude regardless of what she was wearing.

"So did you two seal the deal yet?" Chuck asked not having even spoken to the girl in over a week or more. When was that last charity ball anyways? Better questions; who did he end up taking home that night? She might come in handy for a quickie if she was from their school.

"She wants to wait" he said it as a grievance which Chuck sympathised. "I don't see her during the week other than lunch. She's always busy with after school shit..." He took a long drag at that "We got to fool around again this weekend since her mom went on another trip"

"And how'd that go?" Chuck already knew the answer by the lack of Nate's excitement, and the fact they didn't just skip the week doing it together. People who wait tend to make up for old times, or so he believes from experiences with virgins.

"Not good."

"This is why you should ask me for help Nathaniel" Chuck patted his shoulder before they stood up to walk away from the scene. "If there's anything I could advise you on, it's getting into your girlfriend's pants" They both laughed at that as they got up from where they sat and made their way to the steps at the met for lunch.

* * *

"Please Blair" Serena begged as they made their way to the met steps. "It'll be fun" she repeated for what felt like the thousandth time.

"I can't, you know I spend my weekends with Nate" Blair explained again for the billionth time, mostly stating it to make the girls jealous, but now using it as an excuse. Georgina who? Blair and Serena were now the BFFs of Constance. No one does best friends quite like them.

"My brother said I should bring a friend, and we'll have a great time!" Serena exclaimed, in all attempts to persuade the brunette to accompany her. They have been inseparable whenever they had the time, finding each other as the best shopping companions, and were always found alongside a certain Archibald. Whether it was at night or during the day, the three would spend their time together until Blair and Nate went off to do their own thing as Serena was entertained by her many admirers.

"Your brother Eric?" one of the girls behind them asked and Blair and Serena turned to watch them ascend the steps.

"Isn't he at Brown?" Isabella asked knowingly due to Gossip Girl.

"He's definitely going to that party Gossip Girl's been talking about. Oh wow Serena, does that mean you're invited?" Kati exclaimed after connecting the dots in her head. Serena's older brother Eric is a St. Judes' graduate, being only a couple years older than Serena was viewed as an idol to be, or be with.

"I'm just visiting him for the weekend" Serena shrugged, knowing all about the party, but she's asked her brother about it, and he told her that it wasn't as big a deal as everyone's' made it out to be. It was like any other college party, just well advertised.

"I'm sorry, but Nate and I-" Blair continued but to no avail Serena was not going to take No as an answer from her friend. She's been at it all week, and it's already Thursday. She had to fully persuade the girl to come. Now or never.

"Have been together for over a month" Serena said complacently for Blair's sake "You'll need a break sometime!" she justified and shook Blair as she opened her cup of yoghurt.

"I don't see why he can't come" Blair murmured the words under her breath before eating out of her yoghurt cup.

"Come on B" Serena sighed, almost giving up. "Distance makes the heart grow fonder. What better way to make Nate jealous than to tell him you'll be partying with me and a whole bunch of college guys for a weekend..."

Blair's eyes rolled, even though she was actually intrigued with the idea. It did have potential. Maybe once she's left Nate for a weekend. She'd come back to see him, and he'd tell her all about how much he's missed her and they would finally do it! That is... without the _difficulties_ that they ended up encountering during their last attempt.

"Besides, my brother only has one extra bed for us to crash in" Serena repeated the last part again as Blair had been trying to bring Nate along at the first attempt Serena has made on convincing her to join.

"So, you are going to the party?" Is asked but she was ignored.

"Fine" Blair gave in and Serena squealed excitedly.

* * *

"You couldn't get it up" Chuck laughed

"Not funny dude. I don't even know why" Nate rubbed the back of his head furiously as they made their way to the steps of the met.

"Maybe candles are a turn off for you" Chuck snickered. Nate's already told him about the last night him and Blair were alone. How he went into the penthouse, followed the music to Blair's room and pushed the door open to see her sitting in a black nightgown ensemble. Her room was lit with candlelight, and her stereo was playing some soft music. She was ready for him in the midst of what she would consider the perfect atmosphere for them to finally lose their virginities, and all he had to do was DO her.

"Shut up!" Nate shoved his friend as Chuck burst into another round of laughs. He hurried away from him, making his way to Blair.

"Hey sweetie" Blair greeted; remaining seated on the step she ruled from as Nate came and leaned down to kiss her. The post awkwardness of the incident from the weekend already over come as the two decided to power through. They would do it.

"Hey" he whispered back against her lips. The girls around her automatically moved away, some even left, as Nate took his seat next to her. She had become the queen, alongside her king; ruling from where they sat here on the met steps.

"Natie!" Serena hugged Nate after he was done hugging Blair. Nate smiled at Serena, but was quick to return to Blair to place another kiss on her cheek. "I hope you don't mind, but I'm kidnapping Blair this weekend" The blonde continued with a round of giggles at how Nate reached for Blair's hand to hold.

"Another movie marathon?" He looked at the two quizzically; having cancelled on them a few times the two stopped inviting him to watch black and white movies with them. He didn't mind, he usually ended up sleeping. He took his chance to visit Chuck and his other friends. Blair still made him watch a few when they were alone together, post incidents that prevented them from things he'd have preferred to have done at the time.

"No. Actually..." Blair began "Serena's older brother invited us to go spend the weekend with him"

"Ah yes Eric, he was quite the player in his day... too bad you're related" Chuck turned to Serena with a smirk.

"Eww Chuck!" Serena shoved him, but he didn't care he just watched as Blair smirked. Since they have hardly spent time together, other than events, where they didn't even carpool to anymore, he has actually become tolerable. Sometimes he was even amusing, when he wasn't being a complete and utter pig. He was a shameless flirt, but he didn't put an effort to go there and she respected that.

"And how was your weekend Waldorf?" he asked wickedly, and at a quick exchanged glance between himself, Nate, and then her, the smirk was replaced with a definite frown on Blair's part.

"A word Bass" she got up and descended the stairs followed by the devil himself.

"I must say, I was surprised to hear you struggle with such difficulties Waldorf" he finally spoke once they were far enough. "Did you manage to insult Nate in some way?" he mocked as she turned to face him.

"I can't believe he told you" Blair almost yelled, panicked by the mere mention of the incident. She thought they got over that earlier this week.

"I am his best friend" he spoke smugly, keeping that as their only tie. She was Nate's girlfriend, and he was his best friend. It was necessary for them to get along, and normal for them to talk, especially when it was about Nate.

"And as his best friend, did he tell you why?" her angered tone turned desperate and even Chuck found it insulting to her. "Did I do something wrong?"

"Waldorf, it has nothing to do with you" he didn't realize what he was saying until it came out. "I was just kidding" He pointed out for the first time in... He actually couldn't even recall the last time he cared if someone assumed otherwise, regardless of the truth.

"He probably needs a break" Blair shrugged off the melancholy "Make sure he doesn't do anything stupid while I'm gone" She wasn't really satisfied by Chuck's answered, but she didn't exactly want to be told by him that it just happens. It never happened before. Why did it happen the night she wanted to do it with Nate?

"Of course not princess" disregarding her current title as the queen of the school, he still held onto her nickname from the beginning, and she's never once complained. She may be a queen to the rest of the masses, but Chuck Bass was well above them. A princess as any is just a high a ranking in his books, especially when queens reminded him of the elderly. "I take it he told you about our lost weekend plans"

"Excuse me?" Blair generally wanted Chuck to keep Nate out of his usual activity, but now there were actual plans that could lead to Nate doing something stupid

"Ah so Archibald neglected to tell you that we've made arrangements to celebrate our... prosperity" Chuck was careful with what he told Blair. It was of course a guys' weekend, which no girl was entitled to truly know all the details of.

"Yes, he did" The two turned to watch Nate make his way to them

"Blair, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to tell Chuck" He began to explain, panicked by how long the two have been conversing about what may be the most embarrassing moment of his life.

"Oh?" not at all caring about the fact Nate chose to share that little detail, which was probably more embarrassing for him than her. Chuck was his best friend after all; she told Serena almost everything, so it was only fair, but still surprised. No, she was more worried about this weekend "How about this weekend. Are you planning to do anything while I'm away?"

"What?" Nate was oblivious until he glanced over to Chuck, who smirked at the sight of the two of them conversing, and back to Blair. "The lost weekend" he hit his head as he recalled the annual activities. "I completely forgot" offending both Blair and Chuck with that

"Were you even going to tell me?" Blair demanded as she interrogated Nate.

"It's just a group of the guys playing games" Nate also remained discrete, knowing the rules. "It's nothing to worry about" Chuck shook his head in condemnation, knowing better than to say that to a worried girlfriend.

"That just makes me worry more Nate... I can't believe you plan to do something that you can't even tell me about!" She didn't want to hear anymore. She turned, watching the others make their way back to the school and left him. She didn't have to deal with him right now, she was angry and she may just end up saying things she'll regret so better leave than carry on in this way.

Nate stood there dumbfounded by what happened. He was kissing her just a few minutes ago, and now they had a fight. Did this mean they were over?

"Nathaniel" Chuck placed a hand on his shoulder as to lead him back to school "You should really avoid throwing more wood into the fire" did that matter now, they're probably broken up.

* * *

Nate attempted a single call that night, but Blair didn't answer. That was it. They were over. He should just forget it. The night and following day went by, and he had avoided calling her again to not seem desperate. He didn't even see her at school, but she was most likely busy with her school work. Now it was Friday night and he had nothing better to do than spend it in bed, staring at his ceiling.

"Nate" a knock on his door was heard, and without a response his mom entered.

"Hey mom" Nate replied, keeping his eyes fixated on a single spot on the ceiling.

"How's everything going with Blair?" She smiled hopeful but her son only frowned as he turned his head to look at her. She's been keeping tabs on them for a while, asking him on occasion how things were going with her, in addition to the occasional gossip she would hear from Eleanor or her friends about the two.

"We broke up" He informed her, wishing he hadn't when her lips formed a disapproving line.

"Well, I'm sure if you apologize it'll be fine"

"She doesn't want to talk to me" he replied. "It's probably for the best" he hated saying the words, but his mom was scaring him so he lied to make it seem as the most casual thing. "Dad never wanted us to get together, and now it ended before it got too serious" that was another lie. They were going to finally commit last weekend. If having sex wasn't serious at their age, then what was?

"Nathaniel, a relationship takes a lot of work to keep together. Now you go get her flowers, and apologize. I'll have the car ready to help you pick out the best apologetic bouquet" she explained, and left the room, not allowing her son to argue with her. She wanted Nate to be with a girl that was good enough for him and the family fortune. She knew her son, and knew of his infatuation with Serena. The girl was anything but classy enough to be with her son, and at noticing how he was around Blair she was more than delighted to push him towards the brunette. She had all the qualities that Nate's wife should have. Well bred, pristine, and unlikely to be found in an alley with a different man every night. Her son would marry an elegant sophisticated and well praised woman from their society, not a tramp.

Nate smiled hopefully at the idea once his mom left his room. He was quick to his feet and into the shower. He'd look his best when he won Blair back.

* * *

_Author's note:_

_Ok, you have to remember Nate has little to no experience in relationships. He doesn't get them. All he gets is making out with girls at parties he went to with Chuck, but he never took them home after... because with a mom like his, I don't think he could even if he wanted to. Also he's usually high and misinterpreting things..._

_What do you think? _


	12. What happens in Brown

_Author's note:_

_Basically I know there are a lot of Blair and Chuck fans. There are also Nate and Blair fans. I doubt of any Blair and Eric fans but I thought it was cute in the book. So I figure I should point this out again;_

_I don't know who Blair is gonna be with. Not until I finish the story. I do have an idea of what will happen, but the very end is as much a mystery to me as it is to you. Unless you can see into the future, then please tell me if it's good enough to write or just go a different way all together :P_

_So hopefully you will keep reading. I do want you to enjoy it. And hopefully I'll update fast enough so that you won't find the story as taking too long to get to anything interesting._

_Thank you for reviews, as always they are a pleasure to read. Because they are pretty much the only proof I get that people are reading this._

* * *

That Friday afternoon; right after school was out, Blair returned to her penthouse. Her mother stood there at the entrance instructing Dorota to prepare her some tea, before making her way to Blair.

"Blair, darling" she collected her daughter in a loving embrace, taking a step back to give her a good look. "I've missed you"

"Mother" Blair was quick to respond to her mother "You're home early" she admitted, surprised that Eleanor chose to spend the weekend back home other than shopping in Italy or London.

"I have work here too" Eleanor reminded her daughter as they went in to sit in the living room.

"How was your trip? Have you had time to shop in Knightsbridge while in London" Blair questioned delightfully. She was always more than ecstatic to have her mom home. It got lonely around the penthouse during the week.

"I bought you a few dresses actually... I hope they fit you. It seems like you've put on a little weight" Eleanor examined her daughter disapprovingly. Blair was embarrassed to admit that she did enjoy a box of Pierre Hermé macaroons, and Lady Godiva chocolates the previous night, and last week when Nate brought them over, but she was sure she regurgitated most of it out of her system in regret afterwards.

"Miss Eleanor" Dorota interrupted, placing the tray of tea and biscuits in front of the two.

"Thank you Dorota" Eleanor smiled to the maid who left to give them their privacy. She leaned over to pour herself some tea and in turn Blair, but her daughter was quick to stop her.

"Actually mother" Blair, now aggravated by her mother's presence "I'm spending the weekend with Serena, and should really start packing my things" got up to leave

"Tell her I say hi. And please check if any of the dresses fit you. I could probably send them back with some people Monday if they don't"

"Yes mother" Blair said between clenched teeth. She was quick to her room and saw a couple of shopping bags placed by her closet's door. She pulled the dresses out and laid them on her bed. After studying each one, contemplating on which to try on first, she decided she'd rather spend whatever little time she had in the toilet before packing up and heading out.

* * *

The elevator chimed as the door slid open. The blonde male stepped into the penthouse and looked around before Dorota approached him with a loving smile she usually greets him with. Blair hasn't told her, he still had hope.

"Hello Dorota" He smiled to her and leaned forward to try and peak a look up the stairs in hope that Blair heard his voice. "Is Blair here?" he turned back to Dorota hopeful, White roses in hand. Classic black and white movie pick, something she would like.

"I am sorry Mr. Nate" Dorota shook her head, feeling bad for the blonde, presuming he doesn't know about Blair's outing for the weekend. "Miss Blair is not home" she watched as he turned to leave, placing the bouquet of white roses on the table. That's it. He's missed his chance...

* * *

"Serena" Blair called to her friend as they made their way, luggage in tow, through the crowds. They arrived not too long ago, and the party seems to have already reached full swing and has moved onto the dorms' hall way.

Serena reached back, grabbing hold of Blair's hand as they continued. She finally stopped in front of a room, hoping this time they were on the right floor, and in the right building for that matter. Taking a deep breath she contemplated on knocking or just barging in as she did the last three times. She felt Blair's accusing glare and forfeited with a sigh. Maybe she should knock, just in case.

The door swung open just as she was about to-

"Hey, I'm just gonna go see-" a blonde stepped out of the room, talking to whoever was still inside before turning just to stop in his place "Serena"

"ERIC!" Serena screamed as she hugged him.

"Hey I didn't think you would find your way" he admitted as he looked her over, making sure she was in one piece, and has survived the insane people that she has probably bumped into on the way. "I thought you'd call when you came"

"I wanted to surprise you" She admitted with a smile.

Blair rolled her eyes knowing full well how much Serena wanted to surprise him with her previous barging into others rooms. Some of which were not decent to say the least.

She was excited to see her brother who had left home a few weeks before Georgina did to settle into his dorms. Just to make sure everything is where it's supposed to be, and start to get into the social scene. "Oh!" Serena turned around and pulled her friend to stand in front of her. "This is Blair, you remember each other right?"

Blair stood there for a moment silently studying the man that stood in front of her. The one she knew as the boy who pretty much lead their escapades as kids. That was until he turned ten and hung out with his own crowds and ditched all their social events. She hasn't seen him in years, and blown away was an understatement. His ocean blue eyes, his blonde hair, his surfer's tan, he was definitely a Van Der Woodsen.

"Oh yeah, Serena said you were coming" he leaned over and gave her a hug. "Come on in, I'm sure you wanna get out of this mess" he noted the hall's party scene, just as a ball was thrown across behind them, and a few yelled and screamed scores.

They nodded and entered his room, allowing him to shut the door behind them. Serena was actually excited by the energetic atmosphere of the halls, only really annoyed by having to carry around her luggage, but she knew better than to ask of Blair to join that crowd so soon. She had to get a few drinks in her before she expected Blair to really party.

"Serena this is Mike. Mike this is my sister Serena, and her friend Blair" Eric explained as they took in the room was big enough to fit two beds, two desks, two bedside tables and two large enough cabinets. The room was symmetrical with a window facing the door which looked out into the garden the dorm building was built around.

"Nice to meet you..." he walked past them. "I'm staying out" He left without another word and the three stood in silence for a moment.

"Rude much" Blair was the first to speak and Eric laughed

"Yeah. He's not much of a talker, but he's a good guy" Eric walked further into the room and sat on his bed. There was a mini fridge on Eric's obvious side of the room between the desk and the bed. There were also a few bean bags on the floor and clothes everywhere. His roommate's side seemed uninhabited in comparison to Eric's, but at least it didn't smell.

"So where can we change?" Serena asked as she set her bag down and started to pull out clothes, making more of a mess than what was already existent.

"What you're wearing is fine" the two studied their attire, both standing in jeans and stylish enough shirts for their evening's plans. Eric motioned them to walk out of the room to begin their night's celebration.

* * *

The next night came by fast, especially since they slept most of the day away.

"You girls recovered from last night yet?" Eric asked the two as he gave them each a bottle of water. Neither drank that much the previous night, so hangovers weren't as much the issue as how much they danced. Serena fell asleep in Eric's shirt that she found lying around the room last night seeing as she was too tired from stripping out of her clothes to find anything comfortable enough to sleep in.

Blair on the other hand stepped out of her clothes, disregarding Eric's presence in the room, and pulled on a negligee before crashing on his bed next to Serena. Eric was respectful enough to not stare, but he did smile to himself at knowing there was a beautiful girl stripping just a few steps away from him. Good thing Eric's roommate excused himself for the weekend.

"That was fun" Blair admitted as she turned to Serena who was smiling over to her. They went to a bar to start, getting a few drinks as Serena and Eric caught up before heading to a frat party, where they each danced with almost every guy, and Serena of course found a few to make out with when Blair discovered the karaoke machine.

"I'm starving" Serena complained before her stomach rumbled.

"I'll leave you two to get ready" Eric got up to leave "and I'll take you to get some food before we head off to a club... I know how you can get sis" he smirked, shooting a smile to Blair and shut the door before a hurtling pillow, courtesy of Serena, hit him in the face.

"I can't believe all that we did last night" Blair admitted as she pulled out a dress to wear. She actually packed one of the things her mom bought her from Europe.

"Blair, you're not seriously wearing that" Serena pointed accusingly at the dress. "Kind of over the top, don't you think?"

"Well, what do you suggest?" Serena smirked as she dug into her bag and pulled out a pair leather pants.

"It's a college party. Not a gala B." She threw the pants in her direction and turned back to find her a matching top.

"I don't think these will fit me... for one you're taller" Thankful to have the perfect excuse to avoid the attire.

"Good point..." Serena grabbed the pants back, stuffing them into her bag before pulling out a pair of pink Marc Jacobs' shorts. However, despite the designer, Blair still felt a little uncomfortable showing off as much leg as Serena to complete strangers. "Come on Blair, live a little. Show off your summer tan before it fades. No one will know it's you" Serena promised and with that Blair smirked before walking over to Serena's bag to pull out a black and white striped top by Rebecca Taylor, and a blue Channel blazer.

[Outfit as seen on Leighton Meester in seventeen magazine March 2009 issue]

* * *

"Are you ready?" Eric entered clapping his hands to grab the girls' attention. Blair was putting on dark yellow heels which Eric watched her do intently as his eyes took in her bronze legs and catching a glimpse down her shirt, before she straightened up.

"Yes!" Serena hugged her brother, who watched Blair put on a few accessories and spray herself with perfume before she turned to present herself to the two blondes at the door.

"You look great" Eric almost whistled before he ripped his gaze off Blair and back to Serena. "Both of you do" he studied his sister, taking in her choice of black shorts that hardly showed underneath the shirt she wore. "Is that my shirt?" he plucked at the material and she laughed.

"Of course it is" she spoke effortlessly, having put much less of it into preparing for their evening than Blair. Yet she was still the girl the guys turned their head to watch walk by, especially stil sober enough now to take her all in. At least Eric gave Blair his attention.

* * *

"Get over it Nathaniel. Enjoy the excess money brings us" Chuck laughed as he groped a woman sitting on his lap. The lost weekend begun late Friday night, and after a visit to a club, and the morning spent playing sports in a rented out gym, they were back in Chuck's suit taking a breather before heading out once again into the night.

Everyone in Chuck's suit played cards, video games, drank, or found themselves a woman, or more. All but Nate

"I can't man" he complained again having been mopping for a while, other than when they finally got him playing sports. That always killed off whatever sexual frustration he had.

"She'll be back Monday. Apologize with a dozen peonies and be done with it" Chuck didn't even look at Nate as he spoke. He was too busy undressing the brunette in his lap, exposing her breasts for him to fondle.

"I don't know" he continued and Chuck sighed in frustration. How was he expected to have any fun while Nate kept complaining? He slapped the girls' ass lightly to get off him and stood up to pour himself and Nate a drink.

"Nathaniel, I care about a few things. You being one of them" he handed him the concoction they had made earlier with one hand as his other reached under the table. "So drink up" he pulled out a bong "And enjoy all the pleasures life can bring"

"Ran out of joints?" Nate smirked as he took the object, knowing exactly how to use it

"Special occasion" Chuck made his way around the table once more, patting Nate's shoulder as he passed him. "Enjoy the night my friend. Pure escape" he smirked as he watched the girl he dismissed earlier now sitting by another on the couch. He took his place between them easily getting into action with the two.

"Ladies" he began to talk to them between kisses. "I expect you to show my friend there as good a time later" They both giggled as he continued his invasion of them as Nate began taking hits with others who decided to join him.

* * *

_Author's Note: _

_So what do you think? I know, nothing happened, but it's a development. Hopefully I can fit all that I want to in the next couple of chapters to get to one filled with a favored couple's union )_


	13. Blair N Dipity

_Author's note:_

_Eric to me isn't an exact actor. But if anything I guess he's like a young, but mature looking Paul Walker, with a bit of Blake Lively there too. They are siblings after all._

_If you want, just go to IMDB and after .com paste;_

_/media/rm3549142272/nm0908094_

_Short briefing about Eric;_

_He's like a sensible Chuck;_

_Especially when it comes to school, not a genius but smart enough, and he doesn't sleep around as much; apart from the occasional one night here and there, and has had many girlfriends._

_He's also a more aware version of Nate;_

_More worldly and filled with advice and care to specifically important things; family, girls, and close friends. He's unafraid of gossip and all that, having only a good reputation anyways. He also doesn't act rich, even if he is rich, and enjoys being treated equal to others of a cheaper background, but exploits money regardless._

_Since you already know Chuck and Nate, I thought this would be nice to explain._

_Thank you to my reviewers, always great to read them. More juicy things to come... Its rated M for a reason, but don't worry, when more detail arises I'll make sure to begin that paragraph with stars or a note or something. Nothing yet though._

* * *

"Waiting for a call?" Eric asked as he took a seat next to Blair. He couldn't help notice her fidgeting with her phone since the restaurant. They got to the club a few minutes ago. Serena immediately found the bar, and Blair assigned herself to find them a table. They were early, first in line, disregarding the fact that if they weren't they would have gotten in quickly with a sly slip of the bill. So the place wasn't crowded yet. They took in the chic atmosphere, not so much a frat party, or not one yet at least. But the place seemed unlikely to have the same crowd as the previous night, still being empty on a Saturday night had to mean two things. People knew how to be fashionably late, or didn't have the money to get drunk here due to the pricing, and will most likely not be allowed into the club in their intoxicated state.

"My boy friend" Blair sighed. "We had a fight before I came, and he hasn't called... well he did, but only once" she admitted, regretting not having picked up. In her defence, she didn't feel like talking to him hours after they fought. A day would have given her time to collect her thoughts. Now she felt like he didn't care... probably having a blast at his stupid Lost Weekend party.

"What did you fight about?" He leaned closer to hear her over the music, and to be closer to her.

"It's stupid" she shook her head, but continued once she noticed how intently Eric was listening "Him and his friend... They're having this Lost Weekend thing"

"They're still doing that..." he practically whistled "Man I can't believe it's still going on" he shook his head "Sorry, continue" offering a hand for her to do so.

"Well, he didn't tell me about it, and I kind of blew up in his face about the whole thing" Blair tried to make it seem casual, nothing more than a simple conversation.

"They aren't that big of a deal. Usually the loyal guys end up playing games with the other guys. The only women there are the easy ones, and those aren't exactly that much fun" Eric admitted to her. He knew the rules, hell, he made the rules. But the lost weekend was all about rule breaking, so who was he to stick by them.

"I know. I trust him to not cheat on me. We have been so good. I don't worry about those kinds of things" She admitted to the blonde as he took her hand to comfort her, and play with. She had really soft hands.

"Then why are you worried?" he asked, but before she could answer Serena, with a man, brought drinks over. She turned to the guy following her with the shot glass she couldn't carry and gave him an air kiss along with a wink before taking the extra glass to place next to the others she put on the table.

"First round" Serena presented them their first shot glass of the evening. Another guy passed by in seconds, placing a plate with limes before winking at Serena and leaving them to their drinking.

"You sure you want to be getting drunk on me sis?" He asked, not really caring if she chose to do so. He was her older brother, but mostly he felt like a friend to her. Him and Serena are close, but Serena's always out and about as a crazy girl, and he's too busy to care with university, his social life, and let's not forget girls. So they only really talk every so often, with her updating him on everything, and him informing her if he's bedding anyone. What's sex without bragging about it in the upper eastside? You're either getting it or you're not. And he really wanted to be getting it from a certain brunette. Too bad she's taken.

"Ha-Ha Eric" she drawled. Knowing if she did get drunk he would take care of her, and make sure she's ok. He's a responsible brother after all, despite his occupation with other, pressing, matters. Besides it's an experience.

"To a great visit to Brown" He ignored his sister's sarcasm, looking over to the brunette as his side with a smile.

"And for more to come" Blair smiled to Eric, raising a glass to him. Serena raised her glass to Blair before kicking it back and grabbing a lime to follow it with. Blair and Eric did the same, looking at each other the whole time. When they're eyes weren't squinting from biting on a lemon.

"Dance with me?" Eric asked Blair as he stood up; dropping the lemon he bit into seconds earlier. Blair looked over to the crowd, noticing the music started to pick up and more people started to dance.

"Can't let a good song go to waste" Blair stood up taking Eric's hand and dragged him to the dance floor. Serena followed as a few guys came up to her to dance.

* * *

"So what are you worried about?" Eric asked again as a few songs passed, and more drinks were consumed. They faced each other most of the night; dancing an arm's length away from one other, but he didn't want to disrupt her dancing. Especially since he enjoyed watching her do so. Now that they've returned to the bar; as they have been doing a few times that night whenever they craved a drink, he felt rather compelled to ask once they stood there to rest.

"A lot" she admitted simply before she ordered a drink from the bar tender.

"I'll have one too" He asked, not even caring what it may be. "Care to specify" he insisted.

"I guess, since I moved back, I hardly see my mom" Having already told Eric, and him mostly knowing from Serena, that she only moved back this year, and the whole ordeal with her parent's divorce, and her dad being gay. He knew about it all, having received the gossip as any other person from the upper eastside. He just never quite remembered the names of people he couldn't recall meeting face to face, due to lack of care.

"We all hardly see our moms, and dads. Actually; we're all too busy having fun" he joked to keep her from going down a spiral. She laughed. It was true, her mom was finally home, and here she was, in Rhode Island, partying with college guys.

"I guess" She giggled the last of her laugh "but I didn't expect her to travel so much, and it's funny when I was in France she hardly visited me either" She admitted as she got her drink. Gin martini, classic.

"Thanks" Eric slipped the guy the money for the drinks and a little extra. "So you miss your mom?" he returned to her, watching her take a long sip of her drink.

"It's not just that. It's mostly, that whenever I do see her, all she would do is criticise me"

"That's what our parents do though. It's like their job to present you to our world as faultless, even if you are perfect" he smiled at her, taking her hand once again to hold.

"I think she's right though, especially with what happened with Nate" she thought of Nate desperately to not allow this handsome blonde mesmerise her, especially when she wanted him to. She must have a thing for blonde's with blue eyes, boys at least, or Serena and her would have definitely been more than friends. At least Eric's eyes were a different blue, a tint of green maybe.

"Your boyfriend? About the lost weekend?" He asked confused. She hasn't mentioned his name before. She also had an evident expression that her thought pattern has trailed off. She came back to reply though.

"It's more than that" she contemplated on how to explain. Still frazzled by the fact she got lost studying his eyes, she opted for taking a long drink before continuing her attempt. "It just seems that, whenever we plan to go to the next level, something is stopping us" more to drink wouldn't hurt. Embarrassment was always better handled while under the influence.

"Next level?" Eric contemplated and finally let out a laugh. "Sex?" he managed to say while he laughed. "You" he pointed as he looked her over, emphasizing a point. "You're worried about sex?" still pointing before she grabbed his index finger to force his hand down from lingering in mid air.

"We had a problem" she admitted by his laughter, looking around before turning back to him, hoping they didn't draw attention at how hard and loud he laughed. "He couldn't..." she struggled before she returned to him "I didn't... or I wasn't..." her face turned red, which she hoped was from the alcohol and not the fact she was blushing.

"I'm sure that wasn't your fault" Eric having picked up on where she was going with this. "Seriously, it happens" her expression remained the same, and he continue having laughed out his amusement. "Listen, you are beautiful. Your boyfriend is probably missing you 'cause you're so hot" He had to admit he was a little tipsy, but what he said was true. She was very hot indeed. "As for the turning guys on part" he took her wrist, lead her back to the dance floor, and was quick to grab her by the waist to push her to his. She blushed once she felt his arousal now pressed against her, but was quick to become acquainted to his body so close to hers.

"You're more than enough to turn a guy on" he whispered in her ear as they danced now grinding their bodies against each other to the loud, upbeat music.

* * *

The next morning the three were slightly hung-over, but at least they got home early enough to get some sleep before leaving as soon as they could the next morning.

"It was great seeing you, call me more often asshole" Serena shoved her brother after having hugged him for the past few minutes. They have already had enough caffeine and whatever else they could get to cure their hangover before they left. They had to be back in time for brunch, and that wasn't ideal to go to with a headache.

"Thanks for having us over" Blair started to talk, and Eric let go of Serena to give her an equally tight embrace.

"Nate's a lucky guy... Make sure you let him know that" He whispered to her before backing up to give her a kiss on the cheek.

"Aw aren't you two adorable. Come on Blair, time to go home" Serena explained, waving to Eric before he left to get back to his room and get some more sleep.

"You think I should call him S?" Blair asked Serena, who knows all about everything with Nate.

"You could always surprise him B" Serena smiled, as she did love to surprise people. Poor Eric, and all the other people they walked in on.

* * *

"Hello?" Chuck answered his phone, voice as hoarse as could possibly be. "Yeah he slept here why?" Chuck responded holding onto his aching head. He didn't hear a respond and was thankful to get back to sleep once the dial tone was heard.

He closed his eyes, but it didn't feel like long before the door to his room was knocked. He groaned as he got up from where he slept on the sofa and made his way to the door.

"Waldorf?" He asked, his throat feeling very dry. He needed a drink, and Paracetamol. "What are you doing here?" he struggled to keep his eyes open as he spoke, squinting to keep focus.

"I called you, is Nate here?" She passed him and looked around finally spotting the blonde.

"Nate?" she questioned and the boy shot up.

"I'm awake, am I late?" he looked around before the rush finally got to his head. He held his aching head between his hands as he took in what Blair said next.

"I can't believe you"

That was enough as he snapped out of whatever he was in and looked at her. Blair was standing in front of Chuck's bed, and he was lying right there between two very naked women.

"Blair" he called to her as she turned to leave. He was quick to jump out of bed, thankful to have his boxers on. "Wait" he called to her and grabbed her hand just as she was about to slam the door shut behind her. He stepped outside the suite with her and looked her over.

"I leave you for a weekend and you go have sex with two women" Blair stated harshly.

"Wait, I didn't have sex with them" he explained holding his hands up in defence and to keep her for walking away "What are you even doing here?"

"I came to see you." She said it as if it was as obvious as it seemed "I thought it would be nice to visit my boy friend after my trip away, thinking that you might have missed me... but obviously not" her eyes began to sting but she fought back the tears, the bitterness in her voice remained evident.

"Boyfriend? Blair I called you. I thought we broke up" he admitted, struggling with the light and the throbbing pain in his head.

"How could you think that? We had one little fight, and that was all you needed to go off and hire yourself hookers!" Blair was furious, how could he. They were going to do it just last week, and now he was sleeping with two strange women.

"Blair, I'm so sorry. I swear to you I didn't have sex with them" he explained desperately. What did he even do with those two girls? Share a lot of pot, that's one thing. Definitely not sex, sex he would, or should remember, and he remembers being very tired, so may be a blow job, but not sex.

"But you kissed them, and touched them, and did a lot of the things we probably did and only could. What was it Nate, one isn't enough to help you out?" Blair responded harshly

"That was low Blair" Nate having felt responsible for not standing up to the occasion during their last attempt, but she isn't pulling any stops now.

"No, _that _is low" Blair pointed at the door they stood in front "You told me there was nothing to worry about" she repeated his words and he shook his head.

"I thought we were broken up!" his voice shot up as he defended himself again.

"Well, now we are" she ripped her wrist from his hold and stormed down the hall, not giving him another moment of her time.

Nate sighed frustrated before walking back into the suite, slamming the door shut in anger. Fuck relationships, he should just do as Chuck does.

"What happened?" Chuck asked, now making himself coffee. Most of their guests having already left earlier to get ready for the brunch of the day, so the two males and the few women who remained were all that's left.

"We broke up" Nate explained as he watched the naked girls get dressed and leave one after the other, Passing Chuck to get their pay before they walked out the door.

"Again?" Chuck shut the door as the last of them left and returned to Nate at the bar to start making hangover remedies.

"Turns out we never did"

* * *

**Hello Upper East Siders,**

**I've got news that the party in Brown was a total hit. But aren't all college parties?**

**Let's hope so, or I'm West Coast bound. I hear they've got cute guys on that end. Speaking of which, has anyone missed N, C, and the rest of our Upper East Side males this weekend?**

**Many were spotted walking into the Palace Saturday, only to reappear for brunch, Sunday. We didn't know N swung that way, but with all the purple, C wasn't as big a surprise. The Brunch wasn't the same with the hung-over mass of men, and a half asleep S. Long night maybe?**

**Spotted; a rather upset N with no B in hand? Could it be?**

**Send me details,**

**Are N and B over?**

**XoXo**

**GG**

**

* * *

**

_Author's note:_

_Has Nate struck out, or was that last one a ball? We know others are itching to step up to the plate. What will it be? Love to hear what you've got to say._


	14. Three men and a Blair

**Let the holidays begin. Perfect timing; after all the break ups, and not so many make ups... we know B's grateful, but is that reason enough to have a girls only birthday party? Guess she can't move on as easily as others.**

**Spotted;**

**N and C smoking it up with company. Seems like our boys are having fun with some not so royal French girls. Sacre bleu.**

**S and her "boyfriend" ended it once again after a few nights. Guess what he thought was a relationship S knew was another fling. Aren't all musicians?**

**Don't worry S, the guys are still lined up, and who's to say they wouldn't want to see you and B finally together. Rumour has it a kiss had been shared, but no photographic proof, so gentlemen, use your imaginations for this one. It sure could explain the lack of boys invited tonight.**

**Thanks for the invite B, Happy Birthday**

**XoXo**

**GG**

Blair threw her phone into her bag, grunting in annoyance.

"Don't worry B" Serena consoled, dropping her own phone into her bag. "Gossip girl has no clue what she's talking about. The party will be fun" she hugged her friend closer as they walked back to Blair's house.

"I know S. Everyone's RSVP'd and said they were coming" Blair smiled as all the preparations have been made. "Chuck said he'll send over staff from the palace a couple of hours before anyone arrives, and-"

"Why is Chuck sending you staff?" Serena asked, this being the first she's heard of that detail.

"Well since Nate and I are no longer speaking-" Serena rolled her eyes at how uptight and complacent Blair's been about it all. "Chuck was more than happy to help me with the arrangements, especially since he's apparently good with the Palace's staff"

"Good in bed" Serena added, laughing, and earning a scowl from Blair.

"He's not that bad you know" Blair added thoughtfully. Having been quite appreciative of how supportive Chuck's been during her breakup period. Although still keeping in mind a certain bet she will not be losing. As long as Serena keeps her legs closed around Nate, there shouldn't be much to worry about.

"He's a Bass, it's kind of an automatic statement. B is for Bad, A is for Ass-" Blair glared at her to stop with an expression that could either be read as; why-the-hell-am-I-friends-with-you, or shut-up-before-you-make-a-bigger-ass-of-yourself. Probably both. "Did you forget how much he pawned after you?"

"I was new game back then. Now we're friends" cunning rivals, but friends none the less. Blair had to admit, she did enjoy the competitiveness. She is winning after all. "At least he's no stalker musician" Blair winked having heard of this so called "boyfriend" Serena has been seen with. She went out with him a couple of times, and he was leaving in a few days so it was all playful fun with a rather cute guy. Too bad he turned out to be a complete stalker who stayed another week trying to win her over. It ended when Mrs. Van Der Woodsen filed a restraining order due to the fact he kept sending over gifts that she kept hoping were for her. Talk about a jealous mother, but at least stalker boy headed back to Sweden afterwards.

"Whatever you say B" Serena added as they got into Blair's apartment building. Serena's phone rang and she pulled it out to read the message. "Hey B, I've got to go. I'll be back for the party" Serena was quick to hug her friend.

"Alright S, get back soon" Blair hugged her back as Serena made her hasty escape out of the building before Blair rode the elevator up.

* * *

"You Mother Fucking Ass!" Blair yelled as Chuck walked out of the elevator. "I've been calling you for the past hour!" she shoved him a few times, making sure to back him up into a wall and shove him against that for good measure. She would kill him if Dorota wasn't standing witness to her profanities.

"Slow down Waldorf. I'm here aren't I?" he smirked at her aggravated state. "Desperation is hardly befitting you" How he loved to see her blood boil, even better when he was the cause.

"Your stupid "Staff" were meant to be here hours ago" she poked his chest at every word, hard. "My guests are coming soon and-"

"Come with me" he cut her off, grabbing hold of her wrist before she could think of more ways to inflict pain on him.

"You seem to have forgotten I have a party to host" she pulled her hand away.

"You didn't honestly thing you were celebrating with a group of girls and not invite me" he smirked "I need an excuse to come in later, and well I still have a gift to give you" The magic word had been said, who could ever say no to presents.

"What are you talking about Bass?" she raised a brow at him curiously.

"Trust me" That was much easier said than done "Your party isn't going anywhere, and all arrangements should be sorted out before anything starts" He knew he had her at the idea of presenting her with a gift, but his word could help. "I swear on my favourite anatomical appendage" he winked at her

"Fine" she rolled her eyes as he stepped into the elevator.

"Did I tell you how ravishing you look?" he commented before stepping into the elevator. Taking in the sight of her in Jason Wo strapless corseted lace dress, Christian Louboutin black heels, and her hair let down in curls, having also grabbed a black clutch on her way out with a black coat. "Although I would have preferred a better view of your nape" he breathed against her ear.

"Don't get too excited Bass" she warned him, but it was as much a reminder to herself as goosebumps formed across her skin at the thoughts that crossed her mind. "I'm only interested in a material gift" she added as they stepped out, hoping he was giving her the Limo at the sight of it. She loved it, as long as he wasn't included at least.

"Arthur" Chuck nodded to his driver as the two entered the limo.

"So where's this gift?" Blair asked, as he followed her in, a little disappointed by the car itself not being it.

"Patience" he smiled as he grabbed for a black box and presented it to her. She held her breathe in anticipation before he opened it to reveal a large white gold and diamond necklace, that wasn't any brand she particularly knew. That meant one thing.

"It's beautiful..."

"It's one of a kind" Chuck added as he pulled it out of the box and waited for her to move her hair out of the way and give him her back, for him to clasp it around her neck. He took his chance to place a delicate kiss on her nape, knowing full well he was trudging on dangerous territory. He couldn't help himself, but for now he would stop.

Blair felt her breathe escape her once his lips found her neck. It couldn't have been for more than a second, but she couldn't help feeling her stomach fluttering at the sensation. "Thank you" she finally managed to say.

"That's not all" he added again, remaining inconspicuous with short responses. It was only then that Blair realized the limo was in fact in motion.

"I have to be back in a bit" she managed to remind him, despite the fact she didn't really want to be going back any time soon. Just appreciate his company. He really has been there since she ended things with Nate. He actually managed to stop being a complete pervert, and kept his hands to himself amongst other things... for the most part. That kiss however was just so delicate it could hardly count as anything, and his loyalties to Nate were rather impeccable. He's been trying to get them back together, or at least make her understand that his incompetent friend is incapable of cheating on her.

"One stop" Chuck replied. He figured he wouldn't talk to her about Nate tonight. He didn't have to. He also knew it was her birthday, and she was still in Nate's heart. And he's gotten to know her enough to know that he's still in hers. So why not play cupid, and maybe get Serena or another slut in the process. He was in no ways doing this for Blair, no he wasn't. He refused to believe he did, because that meant he cared, and Chuck Bass did not care for girls. He fucked them, and used them to their full capacity before replacing them with another female worthy enough to satisfy him.

"Are you kidding me. Victrola?" she looked at him questionatively. "Are your staff burlesque dancers too?" he rolled his eyes before opening the door to the dark club.

"Come on," he practically ushered her in "I promised you that everything would be orchestrated accordingly, the least I could do is comply" He reached for the light switch as the door closed behind them

"SURPRISE"

Blair stood there in front of all who may just be important enough to be present in her party. A few not so invited guests, but all and all it was amazing. Music, people, burlesque was rather elegant in its own way, at least that's how it was presented tonight, and exactly how she wanted her birthday to be thought of as.

People were quick to greet her, wishing her happy birthday in line before going back to party. She just smiled, so happy that everyone showed up, and that her birthday was far bigger than what she'd planned. Wasted planning, but surprises were her weakness in some ways

"You planned all this?" she asked, finally able to return to Chuck. He smiled at her before another voice interrupted.

"Actually" she turned around and there stood Nate. "It was my idea" that was a minor lie. It was his idea to surprise Blair "Chuck helped" with everything else.

She didn't know what she was happier about. But she couldn't help herself as she gave Nate a hug in thanks. "This is amazing!"

He kept his hold on her as he placed his head on her shoulder. "Blair..." he didn't dare let her go in that second "I'm so sorry" he added and she felt her heart stop. It was the most honest apology she has heard, and she really wanted to forgive him. He's messed up a few times, but she always ignored it. Came over drunk, smoking weed in her room, confusing Dorota for a common upper east side maid, but he's apologized every time nonchalantly, and she forgave him regardless. But cheating was a big deal, is forever a big deal, it was bad enough he seemed to like Serena, but now he knew it enough to do all this. She had to forgive him, didn't she?

"BLAIR!" Serena screamed. The two broke the hug before the blonde girl was able to jump at them both. "Happy Birthday" she grabbed the brunette's face and placed a big wet kiss on her cheek

"You knew about this!" Blair pointed at her accusingly "And you let me worry!" it wasn't much worry though, she just figured Serena got drunk somewhere with whomever she was currently interested in. The blonde was expected to make a late entry to her party anyways.

"It was the guys' idea, they told me to keep shut" she winked at her friend before collecting her in another hug

"Happy Birthday" another recognised voice was present. Blair released her hold on Serena and turned to face the other blonde male, who wasn't meant to be here.

"Eric, what are you doing here?" Blair asked surprised, but before he even answered he wrapped his arms around her just as tightly as Nate has.

"I thought I'd surprise you" he managed before letting her go. "Serena said it was your birthday so..." he let her go and pulled out a tiffany's box from his pocket and gave it to her. "Happy birthday"

She was quick to unwrap it and open the box to reveal a pair of heart drop platinum diamond earrings, which matched her watch, and at closer inspection seemed to resemble Chuck's gift. "Their beautiful" she hugged Eric once more. "Thank you"

"Blair, we have a-" Nate struggled. He hasn't seen his girlfriend that comfortable with another guy. Hardly ever with Chuck even, and chuck had said that they were getting close. He was helping them get back together, but now there was Eric Van Der Woodsen to worry about.

"Yes?" Blair looked at Nate who couldn't seem to finish his sentence.

"Cake time!" Serena chimed. As the cake was brought to the stage and placed on a table set up there. Blair walked up to it, loving the attention; especially since the spotlight was now literarily on her.

_Happy Birthday to you_

_Happy Birthday to you_

_Happy Birthday dear Blair_

_Happy Birthday to you_

All sung in union, and after a few whoops, and whistles Blair blew out her candles and smiled as everyone seemed to be taking photos. Eric walked up to the stage and offered his hand, helping Blair down the steps from the side and brought her to sit at the couch between himself and Serena.

"Aw Blair!" Serena hugged her best friend.

"Happy birthday" Eric said again, and placed a kiss on her cheek.

Nate watched everything happen and pulled out a joint from his pocket before turning around to leave. He couldn't watch Blair with another guy. Sure he's been flirting around, but he hasn't made a move since he's been trying to win back Blair. Fuck This.

Chuck stood there, watched his friend leave, and his friend's ex now the centre of the party alongside another man. Nate he could handle, but this guy, he had no right to be with Blair.

"So who's the guy who looked like he was gonna kill me?" Eric mocked as he jerked a thumb back. Blair looked back and caught a glimpse of Nate leaving, but turned to Chuck who watched her in disappointment. Did she do something wrong? Other than completely allow her best friend's brother to be completely all over her. Hardly though, they were close, but other than the kiss on the cheek, it was nothing. Chuck kissed her too, so how come she felt worse all of the sudden. Whatever, it was her birthday, and she'd do whatever and whomever she wanted.

"That's Nate" Serena thankfully answered for her. Blair couldn't even tell who wanted to kill Eric more... Chuck's glare began to hurt and she didn't even need to look at him. "Her ex-boyfriend"

"Ex? So you two broke up?"

"Yeah" Blair admitted sadly and Eric frowned at this.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to bring it up. How about some Champagne?" he asked, grabbing a bottle placed by the couch. "Come on" He helped Blair up and let her stand in front of him. "Here" He presented the bottle in front of her, and kept his hands on it as she took it. She started to open it, and he helped until the bottle popped open. Everyone cheered at the display and she managed to smile again. It was too good of a night to think of anyone else.

"Thanks Eric" she turned to face him, but only just realized how close they stood by each other.

"You're welcome" he managed to breathe out in a whisper. Her eyes connected with his before looking over to where Chuck stood. He still watched her with a rather enraged frown, but why was he so pissed off anyways. Nate already got the hint, and despite all his efforts, which she had the greatest hunch were actually Chuck's, she can't just forgive him for cheating on her. Not unless she got her fair share of action and definite payback.

Just on cue it seemed Eric couldn't contain himself any longer and took her lips. She was quick to respond, now ignoring Chuck and everyone else in the room. The guy was older, gorgeous, and can't possibly want her best friend, unless he's into incest. She felt him about to retreat, but she held him there. She wouldn't let him just pull back and apologize for something she wanted him to do. She liked him, he was no Nate, but that blonde failed as the lead male for her movie. Time for another audition.

So what if Chuck's been trying to talk her back to Nate the past week. So what if Eric was Serena's older brother. So what if Nate is jealous and finally fighting for her rather than her best friend. None of it could matter; it was HER birthday after all. All that mattered was her, and her alone.

Selfish? Maybe. Did she care? Not one bit.


	15. Easy B

**AN : Thank you for the reviews. Encouragement is much appreciated, and general knowledge that people are reading this is inspiring. Thank you. I'm sorry I'm not updating often, I just have a lot going on at this time of year. Rather hectic. And also I'm getting into a rut with my writing, so feel free to suggest anything you want to see happen later on by reviews, or email me directly (email located on my profile page via the link).**

* * *

"Mother, when is daddy coming?" Blair asked excitedly. It was finally thanksgiving, her favourite holiday; and she would see her dad for the first time since she left France.

"Serena" however, her mother's attention was quickly drawn to the blonde exiting the elevator; completely ignoring her overly ecstatic daughter to greet Serena and... "You've brought another guest" She studied the boy, or rather man; standing by Serena.

"Eric Van der Woodsen" Eric was quick to offer his hand "I'm..." he took a moment to contemplate how he was going to introduce himself, "Serena's older brother" better safe than sorry.

"It's very nice to meet you. Blair," she returned to her daughter "Could you make sure all the desserts have been made"

"Certainly" she responded, being more than happy to accommodate the blonde male and to celebrate the holiday traditionally with her favourite pie. And with that her mother was gone; escaping into the adjacent room to supervise all the arrangements.

"Hello beautiful" Eric didn't wait long to take the few steps closer to Blair and give her a kiss, swaying with her as they stared at each other lovingly.

If Serena didn't know any better she'd say they've been at it for months, however it's only been a couple or so weeks. "Eww, guys get a room" she complained, shoving her brother lightly.

"Food first Serena" Eric laughed, but Blair blushed. She had to remember Eric wasn't like Nate. Eric had experience, and is a college boy. So what, she thought to herself; she was as mature as any college student, and she'd be damned if she didn't know enough about sex to do it right. Virgin or not, she won't be bad in bed.

"I hope I'm not interrupting" Chuck walked into the foyer where the three stood.

"Charles, where's your father?" Eleanor reappeared, completely ignoring the site of Eric's hand on the small of Blair's back.

"He sends his apologies and a bottle of Dom" Chuck presented the host with the champagne. "He also wishes all a happy thanksgiving, and said something about business in England" He gave his best appropriate smile.

"It's a shame that they don't celebrate Thanksgiving in Europe. I hated missing this holiday when I was in France" Blair commented. Fully aware as to how thanksgiving came about, but still.

"Yes well, your presence is gladly welcomed in America Blair," He studied her, and noticed the other boy standing beside her with his hand on her "I'm sure" he didn't dare glare, but it would have been an instantaneous death for the blonde if he so much as inched his hand lower than it was.

"Lilly, Bart, where have all the Upper East Side adults gone" Eleanor spoke up. She should talk. She was hardly ever here herself.

"Speaking of which," Blair took a step away from Eric and closer to her mother "is daddy arriving late?"

"I told him he didn't need to come; we have enough guests as is. Now make sure that the table will be accommodating each of our guests" Eleanor looked at the table set up in the living room.

"Of course mother..." Blair nodded weakly. She wouldn't show it, but she was hurt. She couldn't make a scene, they had guests, but she didn't have to take this. She had her escape. She's always had that escape, and she'd use it to gain control if she had to, but not just yet. She had guests.

"And for heaven's sake Blair, could you just change into the dress I picked out for you" the three teens stood stiff as they watched the exchange between mother and daughter. Unaware of what to make of the situation unfolding.

"Excuse me" Blair went up the stairs. Racing to a situation she once again felt the need to succumb to, despite her better judgement. It was in no ways good for her, and far from the norm, but her mother easily drove her over the edge of her control. The three exchanged a look between themselves as Eleanor began to great more guests and Blair disappeared up the stairs.

"I'll go" Eric was the first to speak, but Chuck didn't care for announcing his plans. He raced after her without a word and left the two blondes to do as they please.

* * *

"Blair" he watched the door close and was quick to knock on her bedroom. "Blair, can I talk to you?" he didn't wait for a response. He opened the door and looked around the room to find her standing in front of her floor length mirror

"I don't believe I permitted your entry"

"You didn't deny it either" Chuck took a few steps closer "Are you okay?"

"Why wouldn't I be" it wasn't really a question. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to change"

"You look fine, come on" he tried.

"That's not for you to decide"

"Nor is your mom, let's go" he took her hand and started out the room

"Chuck," her weak voice stopped him in his tracks. "I can't go down just yet" she admitted looking away from him, even as he had his back to her. He let her hand slip from his grasp and nodded.

"Just don't do anything stupid" he hated leaving her. She was upset, and last time she was she ended up in the bathroom for twenty minutes. He couldn't help it, he got to know her over the duration of her intimacies with Nate, and she was a decent enough human being to not exactly not care about. He confused himself over-thinking it and left her room. He cared, but he wouldn't really admit it.

* * *

"Hey" Nate finally arrived with his parents. The Waldorf's was much more crowded, and all were getting ready to sit for their meal.

"Natie!" Serena jumped out of her seat by Eric to hug him. "I'm so glad you made it"

"Yeah, have you seen Blair?" blatantly ignoring the other blonde sitting by Serena. That is until he made his presence aware.

"Speaking of which I'm gonna go check up on her, excuse me Serena" Eric stood up with an evident smile on his face, proud of having the girl the other was after.

"Your brother's a douche" Nate huffed and took the empty seat next to Serena.

"He's not usually like this..." Serena responded rather upset.

"Whatever" Nate responded, having failed to notice the tone in Serena's voice. Being more focused on the mere idea of that other blonde is going up to HIS Blair's room. There are too many blondes in this picture.

* * *

"Can I help you?" Chuck was rather rude asking, but he didn't care. Eric was the enemy. What the hell was he even doing anywhere near Blair's bedroom.

"Is this Blair's room?" he pointed at the door Chuck stood in front of rather possessively.

"That's none of your business" he didn't budge, he would stand there as long as he needed to for this idiot to get the hint and leave.

"I'll take that as a yes" Eric still reached for the handle past Chuck's side. However Chuck shoved his hand out of the way, moving so that he was blocking any means of opening the door. No words were said, but as the two stared at each other they realized a few things. They hated each other, and were just as stubborn when facing someone of their kind.

"Chuck" the door behind Chuck opened and out stepped Blair in a black silk robe. "What are you-" she didn't finish the sentence, gathering enough from the scene to realize her answer. She wanted to be alone. Chuck provided that. But now she wanted her boy friend. "Can you let him in please?"

"He shouldn't even be here" Chuck mumbled loud enough to be heard before storming off; not missing his chance to shove Eric out of his way by the shoulder.

"Ex-boyfriend?"

"Hardly" Blair rolled her eyes. "Come on" she took Eric's hand and pulled him into her room, making sure to close the door behind them.

"So this is your room" it wasn't exactly a question, just something to talk about while he walked further in. He was looking around, bemused by his presence in the girly atmosphere; before returning to meet Blair's form at the door.

"This is my room" she responded walking up to where he stood in front of her bed. His hands found his waist and her's his neck. They kissed a few times and it was as it always was between them, kisses that ended at that. But not today.

Blair slyly began to lean towards him so that he would fall back onto the bed. He got the hint and took a seat at the edge while pulling her closer.

"You've done this before?" he asked. He didn't know, and how could he when she never mentioned it.

"Of course" lie. But who was she to be inexperienced with a college guy. So she bent down and kissed him again. His hand found the robe's knotted sash and undid it. He took the moment to take in the sight of Blair's partially nude body as he was able to now see the black lace underwear.

"Wow" Eric was more than impressed. He's been with a few girls, but none ever really bothered as much to dress up when they planned to dress down. But she picked out something rather unforgettable for the occasion of their first time. As a couple.

Blair went for his shirt and began to undo the buttons. He hands quaked but she forced them to keep going, smiling nervously at what was bound to happen. She was finally going to do it, and it wasn't with Nate, or Chuck. Why would it ever be Chuck? Focus Blair, shirt.

As she did so Eric pulled her closer by her thighs and she climbed on the bed on her knees, one on either side of him. She finally finished taking off his shirt and ran her hands down his bare chest. He was more than eager to take control at this point. Flipping the two of them over so that he was on top, and she was now underneath him shocked by the sudden movement.

She laid there, heart racing, breathing erratically, and body completely shaking in anxiety, or was it just the cold. He was more than experienced enough to help her out of that phase. He kissed her lips, neck, and continued moving down as he pulled her up so that they reached the head of the bed. Her robe came off as they manoeuvred with each other, as did his shirt, and after having his body against hers she felt warmer, and less scared. He knew exactly what he was doing, and as they continued she did to. They made out and it was alright, but once his hand went for her bra's clasp it was a struggle once again to get to the next step and keep her breathing under control. But she would do it. So she took in a breath, as his lips worked on her neck; and waited for what was to come.

He laughed. It was muffled by his lips against her skin, but he laughed. "I can't do this" he practically sighed out and got off Blair.

"Excuse me?" Blair was beyond confused. Weren't they doing it well, wasn't she good? She could feel how hard he wanted to do her, so where's the fuck?

"Shit" the words came out louder than intended. He sat down on the edge of the bed and rubbed his face vigorously, appearing rather frustrated. Shouldn't doing it help with that?

"What's going on?" she crawled over to where he was, peaking at his hidden face, which emerged with a smile.

He just laughed again, and turned his face to look at her. "This is your first time, isn't it?"

The blood rushed to her face, she still forced a nod before giving into looking away and biting her lip nervously. He held her face with his hands and forced her to look at him and take in his perfect smile before leaning over the small space to kiss her again.

"I'm not ready for this to happen" he smiled openly. He was a college student, she was still in school. He was never with the same girl for long since he left school, and he didn't plan on committing just yet. But he couldn't explain that, so he merely hoped it was enough to say one truth, and that he wasn't taking her first time away when he didn't have anything to give back to her.

Her face showed her every thought, and he smiled at her innocence. Ignoring the fact she was half dressed, and looking absolutely fuckable. "You are though... I'm just not the guy you're ready for"

She nodded understandingly, and watched him recollect himself before giving her one last smile while putting on his shirt and left. She let out a sigh and considered her options for what to do now.

* * *

"She's with him now then" Nate didn't really ask as Chuck took the seat next to him.

"Yup"

"Could you two talk about anything other than Blair with my brother please" Serena now past borderline irritated. She's had to deal with her best friend with her brother enough as it is. He's leaving tomorrow, and she barely saw him at all.

"I can't believe I fucked it up" Nate rubbed at his hair again, completely messing it up, but wasn't that part of his appeal.

"Yeah, fuck you" Serena got up and stormed off. The rest of the table was filled with guests who were far too deep in conversation to care for the kids end.

"Serena, wait" Nate stood up and tried to stop her from leaving. They were actually getting to talk before Chuck came in with the news of Eric and Blair possibly doing it depending on how long they've been gone now.

Chuck followed Nate into the foyer where they caught a glimpse of Eric leaving. Serena emerged at that second with her coat and called for the elevator to return.

Blair was the next to appear, taking her time walking down the steps in a new outfit, and not so happy expression. Everything was going to hell.

"Take care of Blair for me will you" Nate was originally stumped. Should he go see to what Blair was upset about, or make amends to Serena, but the chime made that decision for him.

"What?" Chuck was shocked. What the hell was his friend doing? The girl they, no Nate; loved, was right there, standing in all her beauty, waiting to be rescued, and Nate was going after a blonde bombshell. He really was an idiot.

"Hold the lift" Nate jumped in after Serena, leaving Blair to look at Chuck furiously before deciding on staying in her room. Her mother hasn't asked for her yet, why would she anytime later. It didn't seem like anyone really wanted to keep her company.

* * *

**AN:**

**So what do you guys think? Also so sorry about this being... well... I don't know, rather forced. It hasn't been gliding along so much anymore. I guess its how I can't seem to focus on one concept or idea. Tell me what you think, and if you want to see anything happen in particular.**


	16. Friends with B

Chuck had been sitting in his limo for the past hour. He was asked to leave the Waldorfs' house earlier, having been the last guest standing by the staircase expectantly. Her mother made it quite difficult for him, or he would have stayed for as long as it took.

He was hoping Blair would descend the stairs, but she hasn't since her quick retreat. He didn't know how to talk to her, but he wanted to make sure she was fine. That's all the mattered to him now. He exited the limo and began pacing on the pavement in front of the Waldorfs'. He realized how suspicious he probably seemed, but he couldn't help himself. His drive was caused by forces foreign to him. He just couldn't think of anything but the brunette now sitting in her room. He had to see her.

The realization hit his feet prior to his head as he was already making his way to the elevator. No one would stop him, not that they could. He felt his heart race, but he didn't care, he went for it. He would find her, make sure she was ok, and leave.

He exited the elevator at the penthouse, and there she stood, fully prepared to leave her home at a compromising hour.

"You're still here?" She asked surprised to see him lingering in her home long after dinner ended.

"I couldn't leave," he admitted. She looked at him, the helpless expression he gave her. It was adoring, caring, and that's exactly what she needed.

"Let's go." It was an order, just as she got into the elevator and hit the lobby button.

He just stared at her, incapable of reading her mind. She was complicated, fascinating, beautiful... At that instant Nate text him, and the blonde confirmed that he has not done anything rash with the girl of his dreams. However, he's obviously blown his chance with Blair for good.

The two didn't talk. They just made their way outside, and into the limo, Blair first. Chuck felt obligated to decide on a location and switched on the intercom.

"Victro-"

"The Palace" Blair interrupted. Chuck looked over to her and released the intercom button.

"What do you want to do there?" She crawled over and kissed him. He needed a moment to collect his thoughts, but she wouldn't allow it as she kissed him again, and his hand began to move with a mind of its own and pulled her closer. His head was a few steps behind, and before he knew it he was taking off her coat.

"Wait," she pulled him away by his collar just as she backed up. "I want to do it on a bed," she purred, and that alone drove him mad, but his senses raced back to him, just as fast as his body reacted to her words.

"Blair, are you sure?"

"No," she shook her head, "but I don't care." She leaned over again and kissed him, but this time he backed up.

"I think I should take you home," he suggested.

"Perfect," she huffed and pushed him away. She turned to look out the window from her side of the car, and kept on complaining "even the great Chuck Bass doesn't want to fuck me"

"That's not the issue," he tried to explain, but he didn't even know what stopped him. If it were that summer he hit on her insistently, or maybe just a month or so ago he would have been all over her, but now...

"I want to go home," but before Chuck even touched the intercom she continued, "I want to go back to France"

"Why?" Chuck almost yelled. He wouldn't dare let her leave. He wanted her here, and he didn't know anything that could definitely keep her other than the reasons that made her come back to start with. "Why did you leave?"

"I need a drink," she grabbed for a bottle of champagne and poured herself a glass. She sensed Chuck starring at her, expecting her to answer, and only after finishing her first glass did she finally decide to answer. "There was a rumour; that I slept with this guy I went on a few dates with..." she turned over to look at Chuck's surprised face. "It's not true." She clarified, and he regained his posture. "But if I denied it then I'd go back to being known as the only virgin left... and it was either being known as a slut for giving it up so easily, or going back to being the frigid bitch that couldn't keep up... so I left"

"You know their only words," Chuck felt like explaining, "They hurt as much as you let them".

"It's not the rumour that did me in though... my friends turned on me. One girl in particularly liked the guy, and the night I told her I ended it with him was the same night he spread the rumour about sleeping with me," she didn't feel like holding back "she believed him over me". She had to regulate her breathing, and keep her tears in check. She didn't feel like crying in front of Chuck at all the stupid situations she kept getting herself in. "We've been friends for years, I didn't even like the guy, I told her that. But I still went on that stupid date to prove to everyone I can have a guy if I wanted to... I guess, not so much" she shrugged before looking back out of the window.

"Blair," he called to her and she looked back over. His mouth was on hers again, and his hand was caressing her face in a gentle gesture. "I want you," she was about to interrupt him, but he forced the next words out his mouth before his brain decided on otherwise, "but I don't want to mess it up..."

"You won't" she practically promised as she kissed him again. They kissed for a while, not as desperate as it had been earlier. When they finally broke apart, they looked at each other's breathless red faces and smiled. They were drunk, they had too much to drink, but it was just comforting, nice, to just give in to the attraction, without a commitment, or commencing in anything that could be regretful.

"You know you can stay over," the car finally stopped in front of the palace, "but don't try anything in my sleep". They both smiled at the thought, him secretly hoping she would, and her just thanking to have Chuck as her friend.

**AN: This is short, I'm sorry. But it's been difficult to write, with everything. I wanted to show Chuck being Blair's friend, since I commented on it, but never really showed it. **


End file.
